Quand Dumby se Marie
by Lord-Crazy-Snape
Summary: Dumbledore se mari avec l'Hokage de Konoha. Voldy, jaloux de ne pas être invité au mariage rapplique et les ninjas sont obligés d'intervenir... Quand Ramen et Bière au Beurre s'emmêle, sa déconne! DM/HP SasuNaru! méchant délire!
1. prologue ou quand les ninjas débarquent

**Quand Dumby se mari**

Cette histoire a été écrite par Ramen-no-juutsu et Peroxiidee

**P.S: Sirius est encore vivant, pis on tien pas vraiment compte des morts dans Naruto et du sixième tome d'Harry Potter... Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas ...sauf ceux qu'on y rajoute! **

**Le temps de publications risque d'être très espacés, désolées les zigotos, mais on produits pas vite!**

**Sur ce, bonen lecture et reviews!**

Quand Dumby se Mari...

C'était la sixième année pour Le trio d'or qu'était Harry, Ron et Hermione...ainsi que pour touts les autres élèves en fin de compte...

Le quai 9¾ était presque à moitié vide...

- Où à moitié plein, dit Hermione en s'incrustant dans les pensé du survivant.

- Mais dégage de ma tête!

- J'ai faim...

- Ta Gueule, dirent Harry et 'Mionne en cœur.

- Même pu capable de démontrer son avis...

Ce fut sur cette note joyeuse que le trio rentra dans le train. Ron chassa des premières années pour avoir un compartiment libre, sous les protestations d'Hermione qui finalement, se la ferma en s'asseyant sur la banquette moelleuse...

Ginny et Neville vinrent le rejoindre plus tard, après que la pauvre sorcière aux friandises ce soit faite dévalisé... Neville parlait de façon étrange, mais c'était avant qu'Harry se rende compte qu'il parlait de mode avec Ginny... de _mode_? Ok Je dois avoir peté un câble... Neville à toujours eu des tendances, mais là...

Tout à mes réflexions, je remarquai a peine les filles sortir pour se changer et encore moins que nous étames arrivé avant qu'on embarque ensemble dans les barques traîné par les sombrals...

- Alors, dis moi Neville, tu l'as fait quand ton coming out?

- Oh! Cet été. T'aurai du voir la tête de ma grand-mère! Crois-moi mon poussin, sa valait toute les sacoches de chanel que j'ai!

- Sans commentaire, ne put se retenir Ron.

- Ron! Y'a le droit de baiser avec qui il veut, tu es assez mal placé pour argumenter...

- Mais 'Ry, j'étais complètement saoul!

- Sa n'empêche rien que t'a aimé quand même, surtout quand tu cirais: OH OUI HARRY! T'ES SI SERRÉ!

- Ta gueule...

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux... rien ne valait plus que des remarques salaces et ses potes pour avoir le moral à 110% ... surtout quand tu t'es fait réveillé par du Céline Dion à plein volume parce que ton meilleur ami avait pas d'autre moyen de te réveiller...vengeance...

Un coup avoir fait chier Russard avec la vérification des Anti-Produits-Weasley, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle.

Elle était pleine, et à mon pas vraiment grand étonnement, les élèves se retournaient sur mon passage. Habitude. Mais faut croire que j'avais frappé fort cet été! Piercing au sourcil gauche, muscu, habits stretch, pus de lunette merdique qui vous empêche de voir tellement qu'elles sont sale, chandail tout aussi stretch marqué dessus: _Trust me 'cause I'm a ninja! _De l'eye liner noir en dessous des yeux pour les faire ressortir et le plus essentiel: ces converses noir, avec des lacets verts.

Y'avait pas que mon physique qui avait changé, mais aussi mon attitude. Je m'étais entraîné pendant des heures avec Ron pour toujours avoir des bonnes répliques. Dans le genre: - Pourquoi tu me regarde?- Parce que t'es tellement laid que je peu pas regarder ailleurs... Oh! Par Merlin! tu parle!- ...inutile de dire que les jumeaux avaient été d'une grande utilité...

Bref, Ron bavait quasiment sur la table quand Dumbledore commença son discourt de début d'année... _pauvre lui, sa va être long tout le discourt de mélomane du vieux sans manger, _me suis-je dis.

- Je vous annonce ici, à tous et à toute, que j'ai eu l'heureuse chance de trouver un partenaire avec qui je l'espère, finir la fin de mes jours. C'est donc joyeusement que je vous dis que je me suis marié!

... Heu je pense que tout les cerveaux on arrêter de fonctionner... Ah ! Non, je me parle, il fonctionne toujours! Haha la tête de Snape!

- Ne vous précipitez pas dans les acclamations, Mon mari, car je ne mari pas tout seul Haha *je m'appelle pas Malfoy* va venir habiter ici, à Poudlard avec moi. Ici: Hiruzen Sarutobi! Alias Sandaime Hokage!

Les élèves applaudirent par curiosité et par politesse, moi, j'étais littéralement entrain de me rouler par terre tellement je riais de la tête qui tirait Snape et les serpentard! Surtout Malfoy!

L'Hokage allait prendre la parole quand:

- MWUAHAHAHAHAH! , un rire sadique et dramatique s'éleva dans toute la salle.

Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer! Mais ces alors, que devant Dumbledore, une beuglante arriva:

CHER ALBUS, JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE, PAR UN DE MES MANGEMORTS QUE TU T'ES MARIÉ, ALORS, JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT DÉÇUS DE NE PAS AVOIR ÉTÉ INVITÉ. ALORS, SOIS EN SUR QUE JE VAIS ME VENGER! BWUAHAHA MWUAHAHAH! Have a nice day!

Toutes les personnes dans la salle avaient blêmi, pour compétitionner avec Severus. La réaction fut immédiate, L'Hokage pris un genre de parchemin pris d'on ne sait ou et croqua son doit avant de la passé dessus, à la manière d'un ninja.

Le temps que Dumby disent aux préfets de calmé les premières années qui s'était mis a courir partout en criant et en se fonçant dedans, que Ron mange quatre cuisse de poulet et que Hermione se demanda comment Snape pouvait avoir le teint aussi blême, un Pouf retenti, vite suivit de plusieurs.

_Pouf! Pouf! Pouf! Pouf!_

Une voix s'éleva:

- Plus rapide que la lumière, Rendez-vous tous ou sa sera la guerre, la Team de soutient! Naruto!

- Lee!

- Sakura!

- Kiba!

- Ino!

- Tenten!

- Crunch...Chôji!

- ...

La fumé créé par les _poufs!_ Commençais à disparaître et on vit bien vite d'étrange personnages, vêtues étrangement!

- MAIS VOUS VENEZ JUSTE DE TOUTE FOUTRE NOTRE PRÉSENTATION EN L'AIR!

- MAIS JEN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TA PRÉSENTATION DE MERDE! TU NOUS ACASSEZ LES NOIX AVEC PENDANT TROIS HEURES EN PLUS DE LA RÉPÉTITION!

- C'N'ÉTAIT PAS POUR RIEN JUSTEMENT LE TEME! POUR PAS QUE NEJI ET TOI LA GÂCHER!

- baaka!

Heu...quelqu'un pourrait nous dire ce qui arrive, seul l'Hokage, Dumbeldore et Hermione semblait comprendre ce qui arrivait! Le blond Habillé en orage fluo avec un piercing sur la langue (à force de crier je suppose que même Mcgo l'avait vu) continua pendant quelques instants avant de se la fermé et de rougir devant toute l'attention qu'on lui portait.

- Pardonnez-moi maître Hokage. Dit-il semblant encore plus gêné.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, semblant plus qu'habituer au comportement de son jeune ninja.

- Bonjours jeune gens. Comme vous l'a mentionné plus tôt Albus, je suis Hokage, ce qui signifie que je suis dirigeant du plus puissant village caché. Konoha...

Déjà beaucoup de murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Moi, je me disais que sa semblait amusant d'être un ninja, j'aurais peut-être un peu de chance si j'arrivais à obtenir un entraînement avec eux...

- Alors, suite à notre mariage, Albus et moi avons décidé que mes meilleurs ninja d'élite viendrais à Poudlard poursuivre leurs études pour aider contre la lute contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

- HAHA! JE SAVAIS QUE J'ÉTAIS LE MEILLEUR!

- NARUTO FERME LÀ!

Et ce fut à la surprise générale qu'une jeune fille à l'air totalement pacifiste et cruche ... et rose, le frappa tellement fort qu'on vit tout de suite une bosse se former sur le dessus de sa tête.

Ron et moi échangions un regard. Non, ne faut vraiment pas que cette fille rencontre notre Hermione!

- Donc, sorcier de toutes maison, je vous serais reconnaissant que vous accueillez c'est ninjas nouveaux élèves dans votre école sans aucune difficulté *regard menaçant vers les serpentard, qui, il me semble, préparait déjà milles et un coup.* Sur ce Professeur Mc Gonagall, le choixpeau!

La vieille femme parti alors le chercher rapidement, ayant peur que la pagaille reprenne de nouveau.

- Trop fort! On va avoir des ninjas à Poudlard, faudrait qu'ils nous apprennent quelques trucs. Fred et George seront déçus quand ils le sauront!

- 5 mornilles que le blond est à notre maison!

- Pari tenu!

Je vis Hermione rouler des yeux mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Apparemment, elle aussi était curieuse.

- Uzumaki, Naruto!

Le blondinet vêtu d'orange fluo s'avança vers le choixpeau. Il était assez petit, mais avait une sorte d'aura qui nous faisait croire le contraire. Il avait aussi des cicatrices sur les joues en forment de moustaches. De grands yeux bleus océans le rendaient vraiment mignon. Naruto à ce moment pensa : _au moins y'a pas d'examen pour être admis..._ Il s'assit sur le tabouret et il se fit couvrir par le chapeau magique. Sans même s'adresser à son porteur, l'objet s'écria :

- GRYFFONDOR!

- Haha! ... heu, la table est où?

L'ensemble des profs *surtout Severus* parti à rire en même tant que les élèves. J'ai vraiment pitié de lui, on dirait un Ronald numéro deux...

- Ici! Criais-je vers Naruto pour qu'il se décide à venir vers moi.

Ce qu'il comprit car il se dirigea la tête baisser vers notre groupe, et il chuchota un merci presque inaudible, mais que je perçus.

- Que c'est mignon, le complexe du héro t'aide vraiment pas, à t'entourer d'écervelé comme sa, on ne se demande pas pourquoi t'es aussi imbécile Potter! Dit Malfoy à l'autre bout de la grande salle, mais assez audible pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- C'est toi qui dis sa? Mais regarde autour de toi mon vieux _Draco! _Ton harem est constitué de Crabble, Goyle et de Parkinson!

À mon plus grand bonheur, la grande salle parti dans un fou rire.

- Uchiha Sasuke!, dit Minerva, en essayant de ramener l'attention des élèves sur autre chose que les disputes Malfoy/Potter.

Le garçon qui avait crié sur Naruto se leva, il était...

- KYAAAAAAAH! Hurla Ron.

- RON! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A?, m'inquiétais-je

- UN SOSIE DE MALFOY MAIS VERSION PLUS AMÉLIORÉ!

- DIT LE TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS MANQUÉ!

- T'ES MANQUÉ!

- Expe...

Mais ma belle Némésis fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui réclamait le silence. Bah quoi? Dis moi pas qu'on est entrain de foutre en l'air la réputation de ta prestigieuse école?

- Monsieur, Potter, Weasley et Malfoy, je vous prierais de vous taire pour le reste de la répartition, pas que cela s'envient long, mais je pense que y'en a qui aimerais manger ici.

- Pas la peine d'attendre, ils on déjà commencer Professeur. Ricanais-je.

En effet la majorité des Griffons, des Serpents et des Serdaigles avaient commencé à manger. Les poufsouffles avaient trop peur des foudres du vieux crado.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke Uchiha s'était avancé et avait reçus l'immense honneur de porté l'antiquité. Ils semblaient en grand conversation. Finalement, le choixpeau s'écria :

- SERPENTARD!

*applaudissement*

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit Hagrid à la table des professeurs.

Et la répartition continua : Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino plus Naruto dans les Gryffondors. Puis, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chôji, Uchiha Sasuke dans Serpentard et finalement Haruno Sakura à Serdaigle.

...

- Alors, Comment trouver vous Poudlard, jusqu'ici? S'efforça 'Mione de faire la conversation aux nouveaux élèves qui s'était assit autour de nous.

- 'Mionne, je ne pense pas que se soit la meilleure solution pour commencer une conversation...

- Rooh, ta gueule, j'essaye au moins!

- Mais quelle belle gente demoiselle!

Hermione avait failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille! J'avoue que gros sourcils en mode drague doit être traumatisant.

- Désolée Lee, mais elle est déjà prise, riais-je avec Ron.

- Par qui? Dit Lee et Hermione ensemble?

- Par Snape, dit vicieusement mon roux préféré.

La moitié des personnes qui avaient entendus s'était étouffé et pour l'autre moitié c'était la crise cardiaque ou l'écroulement pour avoir trop rit. Mais à la grande surprise générale, Hermione rougit et dit rien.

- Ok, sans commentaire...

**J'espère que vous trouver cela bon! **

**Lord-Crazy-Snape**


	2. ou comment avoir une salle de bain

Quand Dumby se mari

Chapitre UN

Ou comment vider une salle de bain

Le diner dans la grande salle avait prit fin depuis un quart d'heure. Les nouveaux griffons exploraient maintenant avec une curiosité non feinte le dortoir des «hommes» qui s'était agrandi.

- C'est vraiment mieux que dormir par terre, dit Kiba.

- Haha non, sérieux, il manque un lit, faudrait aller voir Dumbledore.

- On a qu'à utiliser Lee comme Lit!, déclara Naruto, fier de sa «blague» qui craint autant que la cravate d'occasion d'Hagrid.

Pendant que Naruto faisait le paon, que Kiba sautait à pied joins sur son lit et que Lee criait qu'il ferait le lit sinon il devrait faire 2500 pompes sur un doigt de la main gauche, Je demandais à Ron si on devait les amenés avec nous chez le vieux fou loufoque. Sans qu'on a vraiment eu le temps d'y penser (oui, on sait penser!) Hermione débarqua avec Ino en criant, presque sur le bord de l'hystérie :

- Faut leur faire visiter le château! Devoir de préfet oblige!

- Calmos 'Mione faut qu'on aille prévenir le sénile qu'il manque un lit, ricana le roux devant tant d'excitation de la part de notre amie.

Se fut alors Hermione, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Ron et moi qui partîmes vers les entrailles sombres et mystérieuses du château. Nous avions tenté de convaincre Lee de venir, mais il a dit qu'il faisait le lit, donc il ne pouvait pas venir.

X

- Kunai en sucre, prononçais-je, quand nous fûmes rendu devant la statue du bureau du directeur. C'est quoi un kunai?

- C'est arme de ninja, Comme celle-ci.

Kiba nous montra, à Ron, Hermione et moi une flèche métallique dont la tige était raccourci et dont l'extrémité est un cercle vide en son milieu. Se fut en le rangeant dans sa poche qu'il trébucha et s'étala sur le palier, devant le directeur et... des serpentard?

- Je vois que vous avez décidé d'élire domicile dans mon bureau.

- Dis Kiba, comment t'as fais pour t'enfarger aussi lamentablement?

- J'avoue que selon le degré d'inclinaison des marches et le mouvement non-continue du maniement du kunai et compte tenu du poids de celui-ci, Je suppose que...

- Gaara!

- Naru!

- Gros Câlin!

- Mais écoutez-moi à la fin! S'écria Dumbledore en regardant méchamment Naruto et Gaara se faire un câlin de la mort.

- Bah parlez... à moins que vous n'en soyez pas capable...

- 7 points en moins à serpentard pour non respect de vôtre illustre directeur, moi, n'ajoutez rien monsieur Uchiha.

Pourquoi il ne leur enlève pas un chiffre rond?

- En tous cas, nous étions seulement venus vous dire qu'il manque un lit dans le dortoir des gars...

- Je suis sur que tu te ferais un plaisir d'en avoir un dans ton lit Potter, ricana Malfoy, mais il était le seul à rire.

- Ne soit pas jaloux mon beau Malfoy ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de partir du bureau de notre cher *notez la note sarcastique* directeur adoré qui avait étrangement les yeux brillants derrière ces lunettes demi lunes. Pendant le trajet du retour, Ino et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de parler de qui est le plus beau mec du bahu, qui à les plus beau abdos...

- Ah! En parlant de Malfoy, sa vous dit une fête de bienvenue, demandais-je?

- Party! Même si j'ai zappé le moment de : «en parlant de Malfoy»

- Pas grave Naruto, le survivant a été légèrement atteint quand il a été frappé par tu-sais-qui

- ... Non, je ne vois pas, de qui tu parle?

- Baaka!

- RÉPÈTE POUR VOIR SAUCE-GAY-TEME!

Malheur et poil de chat, la team de serpy vient de rappliquer. Victoire! Malfoy se l'es bouclé. Par contre, Uchiha semble avoir prit le contrôle... Malheur à moi... Selon mes profondes analyses, Sasuke est beaucoup moins beau que Draco...mais sa veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas agréable à regarder! Il doit être plus grand que moi, une peau presque aussi pâle que Voldy, de cheveux sombres comme ses yeux. En plus de son corps de rêve qui était parfaitement moulé dans ses habits noirs.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!

- Granger, j'ai entendue fête et party, donc je me sens concerné...

Réplique qui vous enlève les mots de la bouche, Malfoy, le retour.

- Pourquoi vous vous détester? Demande le gros qui s'appelle Chôji.

Blanc.

- Parce que vois-tu mon cher Chôji, Parce que rien! Bah pour moi, c'est plus par habitude que d'autre chose.

- C'est notre manière de nous dire bonjour, même si sa parait pas.

Surprise générale de l'assemblé. Haha dans les dents! Je compte plus le nombre de fois ou il ma sauvé la mise en potion quand Snape se sentais particulièrement sadique. Ou encore quand j'ai attrapé une guimauve *Dumbledore...* sauvage juste avant qu'il saute sur Draco en Soin Aux Créatures Magiques...

- C'est débile, répliqua Chôji.

- C'est complètement idiot, rajouta Ron

- Toi, n'en rajoute pas!

Mon traître de meilleur ami ria à gorge déployée jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec Chôji. On pouvait quasiment voir les engrenages fonctionner dans la tête de Blaize et Hermione.

- Pour en revenir à nos hiboux, commença justement le mulâtre *a cet instant je compris qu'il allait vraiment me faire suer*, concernant la fête de bienvenue, on est aussi concerné que vous car nous aussi on a de nouvelles recrues...

_Bravo Einstein! _

- Justement, ajouta ma malheureuse ancienne amie, J'ai eu vent de rumeurs qui disent que les serpentards organisent la crèmes en ce qui concerne les partys alcoolisés...

- La crème? Bref, Et que les gryffondors, n'on pas d'égale pour les fêtes qui dégénèrent en orgie, surtout avec votre technologie moldue.

- Alors, disons onze heures dans la salle de bain des préfets?

- Parfait!

- TRAÎTRES! Criais-je en même temps que Malfoy.

Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques instants avant de se sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis en agrandissant mon sourire. Ils allaient le payer, avec les intérêts plus le dédommagement!

- D'accord, conclus-je, ça risque d'être intéressant, sur ce, à tantôt Malfoy, au revoir Sasuke...

Je reparti en roulant des hanches dans la direction opposé aux serpents, fier de mon effet en sentant deux regards brûlants dans mon dos.

X

L'annonce de la fête avait été faites dans la salle commune et tous étaient très excités ;a cette nouvelle. Mais en attendant, fallait se préparer! Tous les sixièmes étaient réunis devant moi.

- Alors voici le plan de match : Neville, Lee et Seamus, vous vous occuperez des stéréos. Lavande Parvatil, Ino et Colin, occupez-vous de la musique. Hermione, tu ferais mieux s'aller voir Blaize pour l'organisation. Ron, Kiba, Naruto et Dean, vous êtes chargé de la bouffe. Prenez toute l'aide d'on vous avez besoin, tout doit être près avant onze heures. Les autres, aider et veiller à ce qu'aucun prof ne soient dans les parages l'hors de l'opération. Allez! Go! Go! Go!

_- du côté des Serpy adorés-_

- Blaize, organisation avec la Granger. Pansy et ton équipe, déco! Nott, tout ce qui est illégal au château! Crabble et Goyle, sécurité! Les autres, soyez plus beau et plus snob que n'importe qui sauf moi! EXÉCUTION!

_- De retour à nos idiots de Gryffy- _

Magnifique! Mes cheveux allaient dans tous les sens, avec seulement une frange cachant mon œil droit. Du Khôl noir sous les yeux, une chemise noire juste au corps avec une cravate verte et un jeans *moulant et noir, auteures obligent* avec des converses vertes à lacet violets. Trop Classe!

- GROAAAAAAL!

- Naruto, tu viens de casser l'ambiance.

- Mais je n'ai pas mangé de ramen depuis des mois!

- Seulement depuis hier, en plus c'est Sasuke et moi qui te les avons payés!

Je me retourne pour faire face à mes amis. Tous étaient prêts. Naruto et Kiba portaient des débardeurs noir et blanc pour l'autre. Avec des shorts pâles pour le blondinet et l'inverse pour l'homme chien, ils faisaient contraste ensemble et dans leur tenus! Ron et Lee avaient des chemises et pantalons, un peu comme moi, mais j'étais de loin le plus charmant.

- Bon, on y va?

- Yah!

Dans notre quête du Graal, je remarquai que notre nouveau blondinet avait l'air malade, je laissai donc passer les autres devant avant de me mettre à sa hauteur :

- Hey mec, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

- Rien.

- C'est sa et Voldemort est un mâle reproducteur! Allez dit, je ne dirais rien, promesse de gryffondor!

Je le vis hésiter, mais il finit par baisser la tête et tendre ces bras, voulant un câlin. Il m'avait fallu très peu de temps pour comprendre que Naruto était une personne qui a besoin de contact. Ce fut alors dans un geste automatique que je le pris dans mes bras et que je le serra contre moi, lui offrant du réconfort.

- Je le senti se détendre et inspiré profondément, comme la première depuis longtemps.

- C'est que je m'ennuie d'une certaine personne, je n'ai jamais vraiment été séparé d'elle avant d'arriver ici, mais, on dirait dans son comportement qu'elle ne veut plus me voir et sa me fait de la peine.

- Tu sais Naru, je suis sur que cette personne à une bonne raison, sérieux, qui ne voudrai pas de toi? T'es tout mimi tout plein. La stupide rivalité des maisons, c'est Dumby qui l'a créé. Je suis sur que Sasuke est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le parait * du moins, j'espère* et qu'il ne va pas laisser un vieux fou loufoque en manque d'attention gâcher votre si belle histoire toute guimauve.

Il rit un peu, mais je sens qu'il est quand même triste. Alors, dans un geste de la main je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, histoire de les décoiffées encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

- Si j'avais eu une famille, j'aurais voulus qu'elle soit comme toi!

Je lui souri, vraiment toucher par le compliment et lui pris la main pour nous diriger vers l'immense salle de bain des préfets.

X

Par Merlin! Il y a plus de monde ici qu'au festival Western de Prés-au-Lard! Bon, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas beaucoup populaire, n'empêche... Des sorts d'insonorisation avaient été lancés pour ne pas réveiller toute la baraque. Un sortilège avait aussi été placé à l'Entré pour ne laisser passer que les sixièmes *question de ne pas traumatisé les premières qui se trouveraient ici, même si ils n'on pas affaire ici...*

La déco était dans les tontes de vert et or avec des lumières qui s'entrecoupaient à chaque dixièmes de seconde. Les gens sur la piste de danse se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique et ceux qui n'y étaient pas, ils étaient dans les baignoires transformé en jacuzzi pour l'occasion ou au bar, servi par Ron et Chôji.

- Waouh...

- Ça va être légendaire.

Nous nous regardâmes et d'un commun accord, on s'engagea sur la piste déjà bien remplis. De loin, je repérai Draco.

Et à ce moment _cette _musique commença.

_When you've got that smile on your face_

_That looks in your eyes_

_You want everything_

_When you've got that smile on your face_

_That looks in your eyes_

_Flirt with me_

_If you want me too_

_I'll do it for you _(1)

Il avait un sourire scotché au visage et me regardait avec ses yeux gris. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, on m'avait prit par le bras et on me tirait vers un coin sombre.

HELP! RIPPIST ALERT!

Mon agresseur surpuissant me plaqua contre un mur, ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Né?

- Mais c'est Sasuke-Teme!

- T'es lourd Potter, grogna-t-il. Je pourrais savoir se que tu foutais avec la main de Naruto dans la tienne en entrant ici?

Dou dou dou! Ne serait-il pas jaloux? Ah! Faut trop que j'aille immédiatement le dire à mon Naru-chan adoré! _Malheureusement chaque chose prend son temps._ Hey! Salut conscience! _T'es lourd..._ Mais non conscience, mais si vous continuer à me le répéter, je vais finir par l'être vraiment!_ Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de m'appeler conscience? _Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle? _Mr. Tentacules! _

- Vas pour Mr. Tentacules!

- T'a conscience est étranger Potter!

- Sors de ma tête Teme de mes deux!

- Pas de ma faute si t'es brusquement devenu muet et que t'a pas répondu à ma question! Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon sharingan!

Mais pourquoi il me regarde avec un air : tremble-devant-moi-parce-que-j'ai-des-verres-de-contacts-colorés-qui-me-sont-brusquement-apparut-dans-les-yeux... ?

_Mais pourquoi ne tremble-t-il pas devant moi? _se demanda l'autre personnage présent dans cette scène

- Bah, voyons, tu ne s'avais pas qu'on sortait ensemble?, souriais-je.

- Tu...

Il allait répondre quand Naruto et Draco apparut dans le coin plus si sombre.

- 'Ry, j'peu savoir s'que tu fricote avec le teme?

- On s'apprêtait à faire sauvagement l'amour...

- Ah ok...

Temps peu? Il me croit vraiment là?

- Avoue que tu dis n'importe quoi depuis environ une dizaine de minute!

- J'avoue!

- Potter, ne supporterais pas l'alcool?

J'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner, mais entre le moment de al piste de danse et de l'enlèvement, j'ai légèrement un peu petit peu bu?

- Même pas vrai! Et ferme-là Mr. Tentacules!

- Sa conscience, fit Sasuke devant la mine surprise des deux blonds (pas blonds pour rien!)

Je ris avant de retourner vers la lumière salvatrice *le bar*. J'y retrouvai Gaara, Blaize, Ron et Kiba. Les autres me suivirent. Je pris un Whisky pu feu et le calla cul sec. Draco haussa un sourcil et m'imita. Les ninjas se contentant de Bière au beure. La musique nous crevait maintenant les tympans, j'allais proposer aux gars de s'occuper du bar à leur place quand :

- Ho Ho! Les enfants, je dois dire que la fête est très réussie!

Qui à invité Dumble... QUOI?

Tout les élèves présents s'étaient retournés pour voir : Dumbledore et l'Hokage, deux vieux séniles, avec pour seul vêtements, une serviette_ à mains _autour des hanches. La vue était atroce! La barbe de Dumby était luisante de shampoing et le maquillage de L'Hokage avait coulé. Leurs jambes étaient couvertes de poils blancs et graisseux. Mais ce qui nous choqua le plus était qu'une jambe sur deux était rasé!

Tout d'un coup, la salle de bain de vida dans un grand hurlement et tous les élèves et ninja courraient dans un même mouvement pour essayer d'échapper à l'image que leur esprit avait photographié de Dumbledore et de son compagnon.

_Où comment avoir la salle de bain tranquille, _pensa Dumbledore!

Finalement, Ron et Kiba avait sauvé l'alcool et Blaize nous amena dans la salle sur demande. Malheureusement le party avait prit fin, la majorité des élèves repartirent dans leurs dortoirs, traumatisés. Il ne restait que Blaize, Nott, Draco, Les ninjas, Ron 'Mionne et moi.

Ce soir là nous nous saoulâmes comme jamais! Seul but commun : oubliée Dumbledore à moitié nue avec Sarutobi.

_Le joyeux lendemain_

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête extrêmement désagréable...

- HARRYYY!

- Naruto, tu gueule encore comme sa et je te fais manger tes couilles après les avoir fait grillés avec du persil.

- Potter, j't'en foutrais des leçons de cuisine, mais ferme-là! Par l'amour de Merlin!

-...

Mon esprit avait bloqué. Merlin... barbe...Dumbledore... Dumby à poil! Oh par les dents de... par les dents édentés de Godric! Je me forçai à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre et aussitôt, un mal de tête m'envahit. Mais j'eus le temps de voir Naru, qui avait probablement dormit contre moi, qui avait dormit dans les bras de Draco. Qui lui avait la tête sur le ventre de Zabini qui était sur Ron. Kiba, Lee, et Hermione étaient couchés en cuillère non loin de nous. Neji, Sasuke était tranquillement assit avec Gaara sur un divan, nous regardant en se marrant intérieurement.

- C'est pas que je veux vous faire souffrir, non c'est tout à fait le cas, commença Nott, mais c'est qu'on commence avec un double cours de potion et on est en retard...

Hermione s'était réveillé au mot : «cour» et rendormit à «potion». Les autres on grogner. Naruto murmura qu'il avait faim. Alors, les grands moyens! Je me leva avec grand peine et, pris ma baguette, la pointa vers les endormis et dit :

- Aguamenti!

- KYAAAAAH!

- SUS À L'ENNEMI!

Merde, c'est moi l'ennemi! Je me mis à courir, Naruto, Sasuke, Nott, Neji et Gaara à mes côtés. Tous poursuivirent par un band de morues en colères!

- Veracrasse sans cervelle!

- J'vais te pendre par les couilles au dessus du pont de Brooklyn!

- Sus à l'ennemi

- Tu l'as déjà dit Malfoy!

- Ferme-là Granger et cour!

Ok, je me dirigeais vers les cachots. Naru et moi étions essoufflés et soufflons comme des bœufs! Les autres qui étaient dans le clan : Courrons-pour-sauver-nos-vie n'avaient pas une goutte de sueur. Pfft! Trop snob pour suer!

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le cour de potion, il y avait seulement Rogue sans la classe, et il semblait super pas content.

- Potter!

- FERMEZ-LÀ OU DITES ADIEUX À VOTRE DESCENDANCE!

Les autres nous avaient rattrapé et avait hurlé sur le graisseux professeur! Mais c'est qu'ils on vraiment mal à la tête ceux-là!

- Professeur, pourquoi somme-nous les seuls?

- Je ne le sais pas Granger, 2 points en moins à Gryffondors pour curiosité!

En soupirant nous allâmes nous assoir à nos places. Seul problèmes, avait tellement la gueule de bois qu'on était transformer à l'état de légumes! Les autres élèves arrivèrent dans le même état que nous.

Ça serait peu dire que Rogue avait jouis de tonnes de fois à forces d'enlever des ponts à tous les élèves *retard*!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous pour être devenu à l'état de légumes?

Hermione, qui était couché sur sa table et bavait en se tenant la tête entre les mains dis :

- Fête de bienvenue...alcool...traumatismes...gueule de bois...traumatismes...

- Traumatismes?

Il sonda alors les esprits de ses élèves et vit la fête et... Dumbledore à poil? Par les condoms exotiques de Merlin! Pauvres élèves!

Étant traumatisé lui aussi, Snape se dit que pour la première fois, il allait aider ses élèves.

- Je vous prierais de rester en classe tant que vous n'ayez pas prit une potion Anti-gueule-De-Bois que je vais préparer pour vous!

... Aucun ne fit de commentaire, soit parce qu'ils croyaient avoir mal entendus, soit parce qu'ils venaient de se rendre compte que Severus Rogue était humain.

Justement, celui-ci se mit à sa potion format familiale, en chantonnant et gambadant joyeusement! Pour une fois qu'il n'enseignait pas à ses crapauds inutiles!

Ignorant le prof, je regardais Naruto entrain de se consumer de faim.

- Naruto, arrête de bouger, tu m'énerve!

- Mais Sasuke, j'ai faiiiiiiiim!

- Tiens! Dit-il en lui tendant un truc enrobé de plastique. Sur le côté il était marqué : Ramen instantané!

- Merci Sasuke! T'es le meilleur!

Il grogna en guise de réponse tandis que Naru le vénérait. Soudain il arrêta et dit :

- Mais j'ai pas d'eau pour les faire cuire...

Je pontai ma baguette vers le chaudron qui était posé sur notre table et murmura un aguamenti et alluma le feu magiquement. Inutile de dire qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux!

Une heure plus tard, la potion était prête, naruto avait transformé le cours en cours de cuisine. Et on avait à peu près dégivré de la soirée...

Par contre Snape était toujours aussi traumatisé de la vision de Dumbledore à poil!

**TADAAAM! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Désolée pour les fautes Peroxiidee est en mode indisponible! **

**À la prochaine pour un autre chapitre! Reviews?**

**Lord-Crazy-Snape**


	3. ou comment jouer à just danse

Quand Dumby Se Mari

_Merci pour ceux qui nous on ajouté dans leur histoire favorite! Ça fait chaud au cœur! _

_Mais une petite review, c'est toujours dix fois plus revigorant!_

_Merci à _Ciaossu _pour sa review!_

Ou comment jouer à _just dance _à Poudlard

La journée qui avait suivit notre «petite» fête s'était déroulé quasiment bien... Entre la poursuite de moi contre Ron pour qui me donnent mes 5 mornilles qu'on avait pariés. Entre Hermione qui avait pété un câble pour que Ron fasse un régime, Lee qui avait fait la cour à Chourave, Kiba qui s'était planté un kunai dans la cuisse en trébuchant * Lee fit la cour à l'infirmière quand on y a amené le maître chien* et Draco en combat de : le premier qui cligne de yeux avec Gaara.

Mine de rien, quand nous nous rendîmes à la grande salle pour diner *déjeuner pour vous, français* nous nous sommes dirigé vers la même table... Celle des poufsouffles!

- Mais pourquoi on c'est assit ici?, demanda Draco.

- Parce que j'aime les couleurs, répondit Naruto en se servant des pâtes. _J'espère qu'elles on le goût de Ramen... _

- Yo! Harry!

- Né? Ah! Salut Cédric!

- Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?

Mais pourquoi il me colle? La dernière fois que j'y ai «parlé» c'était l'année dernière, dans un couloir sombre, la nuit... bref, vous avez compris l'idée!

- Très bien...

- Moi aussi ça va très bien merci de te soucier de ma santé Harry! T'aurais vraiment eu ta place à poufsouffle!

Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Tout le monde qui était aux alentour on recraché ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche et regardait le malade-mentale-débile-congénitale-souffrant-de-schizophrénie-avancé-et-grave-alzheimique (1)

Heureusement pour moi, Notre bien aimé directeur arriva devant nous et dit :

- Mais que diable est un Poufsouffle? (2)

Cédric se ratatina sur place avant d'aller s'assoir, a notre plus grand bonheur à mes amis et moi!

Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'à son perchoir et s'annonça jusqu'à la grande salle :

- Il me semble que ce n'est pas tout à fait clair. Laissez-moi vous expliquer quelques règles! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, vous avez à tous m'appelez Dumbledore. Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, mais vous aurez une détention! Donc, appelez-moi juste Dumbledore! Sincèrement les enfants, j'arrive du côté moldu et j'ai vu une comédie musicale, j'ai donc pensé que vous en faire par était intéressant!

Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment zarbi le directeur! Allez, tout le monde en cœur : St-Mangouste!

- C'est bien beau tout sa, mais je vous laisse les gryffons! J'ai cour de botanique! Blaize, Nott, Uchiha!

Et Malfoy parti en compagnie de ses petits chiens de gardes.

- Mes pâtes n'ont pas le goût de ramen, dit Naruto, retenant quasiment une larme.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi si on veut éviter une dépression de notre cher et miniature blondinet!

- Je ne suis pas blond et miniature! Je suis châtain et ma taille t'emmerde!

- Mais ouais c'est sa !

X

- Messieurs les ninjas, je suppose que vous avez tous des baguettes? *acquiescements* Donc, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons faire simple, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous relâcher pour vos ASPIC! Bon, vous allez transformer la pince à cheveux devant vous en bol à l'aide de la formule écrite au tableau.

Bon, j'étais assis à côté de mon Naru-chan et de Ron-kun *vive les japonais avec leur nom tout mignon! «Kun», «chan» c'est mimi tout plein!* et je sens que sa vas être particulier!

Ron essaya le premier et réussit *normal, vus le niveau...* sauf que son bol était en forme ovale et était recouvert d'herbes... Je vis Hermione du coin de l'œil soupirer et aider Yamanaka.

J'essayai en même temps que Naruto, et il réussit autant que moi! Mon bol était simple, vert et or, rond et chic. Lui, son bol... bah avait plein d'eau bouillante dedans!

- Naruto!

- Mais, j'ai faim!

- Messieurs Potter et Uzumaki, pourrais-je savoir se que vous faites?

- On prépare des ramen cela en se voit pas? Rajustez vos lunettes la vieille!

- 20 points en moins pour insolence et retenus tout le mois!

- Mais professeur Mcgonagall, il a raison!

- Retenue pour vous aussi Potter! Weasley aussi!

En effet, il était entrain de se rouler par terre tellement il riait! Il disait quelque chose dans le genre : devenue plus sénile que le vieux clodo! À se moment, une plante carnivore fit un vol plané jusqu'à... la prof de métamorphose! La plante avait été créée par Kiba et lévité par Lee!

Inutile de dire qu'ils ont tout les deux reçus de précieuses retenues. Mais apparemment, tout cerveau avait quitté McGocon *surnom affectif* car, elle eût la_ brillante_ idée de nous mettre en retenue en même temps, les potes et moi.

Mais en attendant à ce soir, faut quand même passer par... bah... le reste du cours et le diner *souper pour les ti-québécois d'amour* et pour l'instant c'est mal parti vu la tête de Kiba et Ron... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire encore?

- Mr Potter, je suis extrêmement déçue par votre conduite cette année (qui commence mal *d'après elle*) et j'aimerais un changement d'attitude qui plaira à tout les professeurs et j'en suis sur, à vous-même parce que dans le fond, vous n'êtes pas comme cela et vous désirer juste attirer l'attention, donc revenez l'innocent et naïf petit élève que nous tous adorait!

Même si j'avais tout entendu, je continuai de gribouiller sur le parchemin devant moi. Je jouais au pendu avec Draco, vive la magie!

MC G_ _AGA_ _ E_T U_E ATTAR_ÉE !

Quand même intelligent quand il se force le petit serpent! C'est à se demander s'il ne lit pas dans mes pensés... Quoique je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas si difficiles d'accès!

- Mr Potter!

- Vous désirez?

- 17 points en moins pour non-respect d'un professeur!

- Je suis si désolé professeur... de ne pas vous avoir écouté parce que votre baragouinage de babouin batifolant et bégayant! (3)

Elle ne dit rien, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais je finis le cours dehors, à gambader joyeusement dans les corridors! Quelle injustice! Pauvre de moi!

Prenant un tournant, je percutai quelque chose de dur... mmmmhhh... ok non c'est juste Dumbledore... OH MY MERLIN! Je viens d'associer mentalement Dumby à quelque chose de dur... le vieux fou en slip! Arrière, terrible ombre de débauche si peu tentante!

- Ah! Harry! Je te cherchais! Viens avec moi prendre une petite marche dans le château.

- J'ai le droit de dire non?

- Non!

Que Bouddha me viennent en aide! Il parti devant, et je me retenais alors de rire, par respect. Il avait un bonnet de couleur magenta avec des éponges de forme étrange dessus. Sa robe était bleu avec des Bob l'Éponge dessus et des pantoufles de... *suspense* Yoshi! *dans Mario bross (avouez que vous pensiez que sa allait être d'éponge!)*

- Cette année, j'ai eu la magnifique idée de faire une pièce de théâtre moldu! Écrite par un moldu qui plus est! Il se trouve qu'un sorcier non-identifier à écrit des livres sur nous et notre monde pour les vendre chez les moldus. Ils ont tellement aimé qu'il y a eu 8 «film», 7 livres et une pièce de théâtre chantante! Le titre est : _A Very Potter Musical._ Évidemment, je comptais sur toi et Monsieur Malfoy pour l'organiser d'ici la fin de l'année.

- Quoi, mais ont va s'entretuer!

- Disons que c'est votre punition pour la petite soirée organisée la nuit dernière, dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil! Sur ce, vous viendrez me voir à 20 heures dans mon bureau avec Monsieur Malfoy pour de plus amples renseignements...

Mais c'est qu'il est loufoque! Que quelqu'un m'aide! Vite appelez Dark Vador, j'ai trouvé un autre de ses fils! Ou rejoignez Yoda sur son cellulaire parce que j'ai retrouvé son maître perdu... ou pas...

- Potter, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à déambuler dans les couloirs au lieu d'être en cours?

- Bah, vous voyez Professeur Snape...

- Non je ne vois pas, mais je suis ravie que vous vous portiez volontaire pour m'aider à trier les potions...

X

- Non, ne mettez pas cette potion sur l'étagère!

- Oui professeur, désolé professeur...

- Mais avez-vous quelque chose dans la tête ou vous faites exprès de mélanger les potions de tue-loup et de régénération sanguine? JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LES ENTREPOSER LÀ!

- Oui professeur, désolé professeur...

- Vous êtes complètement inutile ou vous le faites exprès? ÉLOIGNEZ VOUS SA VAS EXPLOSER!

- Oui professeur, désolé professeur...

X

Après que je me fus_ judicieusement_ de mon «bénévolat» avec Snape. J'allai... dans la salle commune espérant trouver une âme qui y vive pour ne pas me sentir seul.

Manque de bol, y'a pas un chat! Même Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione n'est pas présent! Alors, je montai dans le dortoir, fouilla un peu dans ma valise pour sortir ma radio. Je mis quelque sort pour qu'elle fonctionne correctement, puis quitta la tour des gryffondor avec ma radio.

Peu de temps après, je rencontrai Chôji, proche de sa salle commune.

- Yo! Harry! Comment va?

- Mh... Bien, toi?

- Pas pire, je n'ai pas trouvé le cours!

- Haha! Donc tu ne fais rien et tu veux m'aider, parfait! Suis-moi!

Sans rien dire, il me suivit jusqu'à la grande salle. Là, je posai ma radio et lui expliqua mon plan pour mettre un peu d'animation pour le diner de se soir!

X

Lorsque les sorciers commencèrent à arriver dans la grande salle, je fis un clin d'œil à Chôji. Qui dans le fond, était totalement inutile vu qu'il était assit à côté de moi à la table... Des serpentards! On alterne!

Ron et Kiba arrivèrent et me cherchèrent du regard. Ils étaient bras dessus bras dessous, les joues rouges et étaient entrain de rire. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils alertèrent les autres et s'assirent à notre table.

- Alors, ton après midi Harry?

- Il n'était pas avec vous?

- Non, il s'est fais mettre hors du cours de métamorphose.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu ne répondais plus au pendu!

Et ils continuèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'on entende :

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Rah rah ah-ah-ah!<br>Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
>Gaga Ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance_

Tout les élèves avaient cessé de manger et regardaient partout pour trouver la provenance de l'étrange musique. Tout à coup, le directeur s'avança entre les tables et commença à chanter pendant que ses habits se métamorphosaient en ceux de Lady Gaga!

_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>nine miles to freedom<br>I want your love  
>Omlet<br>I want your love_

Dumbledore se déhanchait devant tous les élèves et professeurs. Évidemment, il y avait deux catégories de personne. Il y avait celle encore traumatisé de la vision de Dumby à poil et l'autre catégorie était celle qui... se roulait à terre tellement qu'ils trouvaient la scène... drôle?

_You know that I want you  
>and you know that I need you<br>I want it bad  
>your bad romance<em>

Maintenant, à la surprise générale, les professeurs s'étaient levés et dansaient maintenant avec le directeur. Leurs habits aussi s'étaient transformés, et pour l'horreur de tous, ceux de Snape aussi!

_Want your loving  
>and I want your revenge<br>you and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)<br>I want your loving  
>all your love is revenge<br>you and me could write a bad romance_

Pour le refrain, tout les élèves avaient rejoins les professeurs pour la chorégraphie! Tous ensemble ils (moi et Chôji non inclus) se déhanchaient et chantaient. Chôji filmait et moi j'enregistrais sur un magnétophone. Jamais je n'allais leur faire oublier cela! Sans oublier que Rita Skeeter venait de *par hasard* arriver dans la grande salle.

J'en jouissais presque! C'était tellement bon! Jamais plus Dumbledore ne se frottera à moi! J'en suis sur et certain! Je regardais Chôji et lui dit :

- Où comment faire jouer Poudlard et ses ninja à _just dance_!

X

- Pouvez vous arrêtez s'il-vous-plait messieurs?

Depuis un quart d'heure, Draco et moi avions déclaré la guerre aux directeur pour «protester-de-la-punition-qui-n'a-aucun-but» et nous lui lançons ses bonbons aux citrons dessus. Quelques uns l'avaient atteint, les autres jonchaient le sol ou s'étaient logé dans sa barbe.

- Sus à l'ennemi! S'écria Draco et il lança toute ses munition sur Dumbledore, je fis de même et il sembla enfin se détendre le sénile!

- Sur ce, messieurs, pour votre punition, il vous faudra monter une pièce de théâtre à la moldu. J'ai choisi la pièce et elle s'intitule : _A Very Potter Musical._..

- Je la sens pas celle-là...

- ... Qui devra être présenté aux élèves à la fin de l'année! Je vais vous donner accès à la technologie moldue et à des sorties dans leur monde pour vous aider...

- Trop généreux...

- Je le savais que l'âge ne l'aidait pas!

- ... Vous devrez me faire un rapporte à chaque mois et vous devrez jouez vous aussi dans la pièce de théâtre...

- Sans commentaire...

- Tout à fais d'accord avec toi!

- ... Inutile de vous dire qui si vous ne remplissez pas les critères, vous ne passez pas votre année scolaire! Faites preuve d'originalité, maintenant, vous pouvez disposer!

Nous partîmes piteusement du bureau du sénile. Vieux manipulateur! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire? Un coup d'œil vers Draco m'appris qu'il était à la même marche que moi!

Comment recréer une pièce de théâtre, en étant original, qui va plaire à tous les élèves et aux professeurs?

- Tu t'y connais en moldu?

- Bien sur mon petit serpent!

- Dans ce cas... si on essayait la salle sur demande?

- T'es un géni...

Sans relevé ma réplique, il prit les devants et nous conduisit à la salle sur demande. Je passai trois fois devant en pensant à un magasin d'électronique moldu avec accès internet (utile pour savoir de quoi il s'agit).

- Extra terrestre...

J'avoue que pour un petit sang pur dans son genre, je l'ai bouché! Devant nous s'étalait des centaines d'étagères remplies d'ordinateurs de différents modèles, de cellulaires, de télévisions et j'en passe! Le tout gratos, disponible, fonctionnel. Il me semble que Ron voulait savoir à quoi servait une télé...

Je me dirigeais entre les rayons avant de tomber sur ce que je voulais : un Mac OS X lion! J'en bavais devant.

- Ça sert à quoi?

- À exterminer des vaches, me repris-je.

J'appuyais pour démarrer. Draco observait tout par-dessus mon épaule et suivait le moindre de mes gestes, comme si tout d'un coup, j'allais sortir un fusil qui lance des rayons lasers verts de sous un imperméable jaune et que je crierai : À MORT LES VACHES! ...ou pas...

Google... YouTube... A very Potter Musical... regarder…

…

MAIS WHAT THE FUCKING BEARD OF MERLIN?

Moi et Malfoy avaient les yeux ronds devant l'écran d'ordi! `

3...2...1...

Sa y est on nous a perdu! On était parti dans le plus grand fou-rire que le monde n'aie jamais connus! Qu'on nous donne l'ordre de Merlin!

**Sa vas être tout pour aujourd'hui, désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus long, mais je préfère plus court et plus régulier! Vraiment désolée pour les fautthes D'eau-thto-graffeuh! **

**(1)= alzheimique, qui souffre de l'Alzheimer quoi! **

**(2)= Je fais référence ici à la pièce de théâtre **_**A Very Potter Musical**_** quand Dumbledore fait son discours et quand il dit à Cédric : What the Hel lis an Hupplepuff? (**s'écrit comme sa? ^^')

**(3)= Babouin batifolant et bégayant! Je fais allusion à La coupe de feu, dans le film, lorsqu'ils apprennent à danser avec Mcgo, elle leur dit quelque chose dans le même style... **

**Sur ce, je vous conseil fortement d'aller voir _AVPM _car je vais légèrement en parler! **

**Reviews?**


	4. Ou comment corrompre Dumby

Quand Dumby Se Mari

**Merci à ceux qui nous ont ajoutés dans leurs histoires favorites!**

**laure59 : bon ok, j'me sens vraiment naze DÉSOLÉE! Je n'avais pas remarqué! Quoique maintenant que tu l'dis, c'est vrai! Excuse-moiiiiiii T-T mon pauvre petit cerveau débile n'avait pas comprit (: **

**animophilenrose : merci pour la review! Vive just dance! J'ai aussi été étonnée qu'il ait une comédie musicale, mais elle est tellement bonne! **

Ou comment faire enrager un Uchiha 

- Être, ou ne pas être, telle est la question. Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs...

- Recalé!

- ...et à l'arrêter par une révolte? Mourir.., dormir, rien ne plus...

- Putain, recalé!

- Langage Potter!

- ... er dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles qui sont le legs de la chair : C'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec Ferveur.

- Bon parfait, tu reviens dans deux jours et tu joue autre chose que du Shakespeare!

- Mais...

- SUIVANT! ET SI UN AUTRE D'ENTRE VOUS OSE SE POINTÉ AVEC DU PUTAIN DE SHAKESPEARE, JE LE PENDS PAR LES COUILLES AVANT MÊME DE L'AVOIR ÉCOUTÉ!

- Merci Harry!

- Fait plaisir Draco!

Depuis maintenant 2 jours que Draco et moi on se tape des auditions pour APM (_A Poudlard Mucial_) la version modifier de celle moldue. Et sincèrement, tous les crétins qui viennent ici ne font dire des phrases sans aucun intérêt, avec un balai dans l'cul, comme si ils faisaient la lecture au professeur Binns! Mais quelle bande d'incompétent!

Bien sur, Hermione, Blaize, Kiba et Chôji avaient passé des auditions. Mais seulement Blaize et Chôji avaient été retenu comme acteurs. Les seuls potables qui n'avaient pas joué du Shakespeare! Non, Blaize avait plutôt interpréter à sa manière un morceau de : Boucle d'or et les trois ours! Ce qui revient à dire : il avait rendue l'héroïne dix fois plus conne qu'elle ne l'est déjà, ridiculisé la pièce et nous avais bien fait rire!

Chôji nous avaient interprété une scène qui ne soit connu de personne d'entre nous. Il avait joué une scène d'amitié entre lui et un certain Shikamaru. Trop touchant!

Ils sont, jusqu'à maintenant, les seuls qui se soit démarqué en chant et en rôle. Hermione elle... est complètement pourrie! Non sérieux, elle était quasiment au niveau de la grosse dame question chant! Kiba... on va dire qu'il était ici pour soutenir Chôji!

- Harry, pourquoi on ne prend pas nos rôles? Je veux dire, le Harry Potter des moldus pourrait être joué par toi, le Malfoy par moi, Granger par Granger et ainsi de suite...

- Bonne question, mais j'ai mes raisons! De un, il faut faire preuve d'originalité. De deux, t'imagine Crabble et Goyle jouer du théâtre? De 3, Je n'ai pas le goût d'inviter Voldemort à jouer dans notre pièce et de quatre, pas question que Dumby soit interprété par Dumby lui-même! Excuse valable aussi pour Snape!

- Dis comme ça...

- J'AI DIS SUIVANT BORDEL!

Alors s'avança devant nous... Naruto? Déguiser en vadrouille? Oh Mon Beau Voldemort Pas Puissant, je la sens mal celle-là...

- Patati et patata toute la journée, ça n'arrête pas! Faut faire le feu et la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage... *changeant sa voix* ... le repassage, le lavage. C'est vraiment de l'esclavage! Elle doit tout le temps travailler, sans jamais, jamais, s'arrêter. Pour trois Harpies qui crient, qui crient : « C'EST PAS FINI!» On peut la faire, on peut la faire,  
>C'est pas sorcier d'être couturière. Quand on a l'art et la manière. Ce n'est pas une affaire.<br>Avec un petit nœud coquin. Un ruban de satin. Quand elle ira danser. Cendrillon sera la plus jolie. Dans la robe faite en cachette par ses amis. Allez, allez, allez, allez. Tous en piste, on va y arriver Non, c'est pas le moment de traînasser. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

... Sur le cul. On est tous sur le cul! Même Uchiha, qui l'avait suivit _subtilement_, était sur le cul... Rien ne peut décrire l'étonnement d'une chanson si ridicule, chanter avec autant de sérieux et déguiser en vadrouille!

- Mais... mais c'est quoi cette chanson bordel?

- C'est celle que les petites souris chantent dans Cendrillon pour lui faire une jolie robe!

- Pourquoi t'es déguisé en vadrouille?

- JE NE SUIS PAS DÉGUISÉ EN VADROUILLE!

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

Parce que moi, j'y vois rien. Il avait un genre de tapisserie affreuse enroulé autour de lui... oh non! C'est une robe de sorcier! Mais elle est quand même avec des motifs étranges, laids, de styles divans ou tapisseries des années trente. Il avait un truc poussiéreux non identifié collé sur sa mâchoire long de trois mètres, qui trainait par terre. Puis sur ses cheveux était posé la sorte de vadrouille recouvert d'un... pot de plante à l'envers?

- Ça parait pas?, nous demanda-t-il avec une bouillie tout innocente. Je me suis déguisé en Dumbledore!

-!

En plus d'être sur le cul, maintenant, on riait comme des débiles tellement on ne s'y attendait pas! Le plus grand mage blanc après Merlin et directeur adoré et vénéré, exprimé par... une tapisserie poilu?

- Haaaaa Naruto, je t'adore! Dis-je en sautant dessus pour lui faire un câlin digne de se nom!

Il rigola en me rendant mon étreinte. Un coup d'œil vers l'Uchiha m'appris que j'ai réussi la première partie de mon plan! Nom de code : Casé-mon-pauvre-petit-chaton-adoré-tout-mignon-avec-le-glaçon-pas-aussi-bien-foutu-que-Malfoy. Plan : tout est dans le titre! Niveau de danger : Tout dépend de la patience de se cher Sasuke.

- Né, Harry?

- Oui Hermione?

- Dans la scène ou Dumbledore chante, il dit bien qu'il y a une piscine chauffé à Poudlard?

- PISCINE!

- Naruto, ma tête!

- Gomenasaiii! *_désolé*_

- On cherchera plus tard Granger, on a retenue.

Est-ce moi ou Sasuke Uchiha vient de placer plus que deux mots dans la même phrase, le même jour, du même mois, de la même année, du même siècle, même du millénaire! Ouf! Que papy Uchiha aille festoyer dans sa tombe!

X

Demandez-moi pas pourquoi, mais dès que nos serpentards ont apprit qu'on avait retenue tous ensemble avec McGocon, eux aussi se sont faites collés _par hasard_. Surement une machination de Sasuke. Son plan doit surement être : empêcher-MON-naruto-chan-à-fréquenter-le-binoclar-avec-un-nid-de-poule-sur-la-tête.

N'empêche. On est beaucoup pour une retenue... Moi, Kiba, Lee, Ron, Naruto, Hermione et Yamanaka (par solidarité avaient-elles dit), Draco, Blaize, Chôji, Sasuke, Gaara et Sakura (par solidarité elle aussi). Jamais McGocon n'a eu autant d'élève en retenue! On bas le record! (sept...)

- Alors Messieurs, pour...

- Mesdames aussi!

- Nous n'avions pas besoin de votre intervention Monsieur Uzumaki!

- C'était moi, madame, rigola Kiba.

- Peu importe! Pour votre retenue, vous devrez tous allez nettoyer la volière...

- Par Salazard tout puissant!

- Par Merlin tout puissant!

- Par Godric tout puissant!

- Par l'Hokage tout puissant!

- Par les Ramens toutes puissantes!

- Par Dumbledore pas du tout puis...

- Bon ok cela suffit! Tant que vous n'aurez pas fini de nettoyer, vous ne pourrez sortir, inutile de vous dire, jeunes gens, que la retenue s'effectuera sans magie!

- Par Snape tout graisseux!

- Par L'ermite-pas-net tellement pervers!

- Par Madara Uchiha!

- C'est qui lui?

- Un vague cousin...

- Ok, par le cousin tout puissant!

- Pas si puissant...

- DÉGAGEZ D'ICI OU VOUS EN AUREZ POUR ENCORE QUATRE ANS!

- Roh, pourquoi tout de suite monter sur ses grands chevaux...

Je pris Sasuke par le bras pour le faire sortir de la salle avant que McGocon explose. Il n'avait donc aucun instinct de survie? Tout les autres avaient fuit quand ils avaient vus la fumée sortir par les yeux. Avec des éclairs par les cheveux. J'vous l'dis! C'était la réincarnation de Médusa!

Avec les autres, ont a pas vraiment le choix, faut se diriger vers la volière. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

_On se promène dans le château en espérant que Miss teigne n'y est pas!_

_Si Miss teigne y était, on la butterait!_

_Mais Miss teigne n'y est pas, elle n'y goutera pas!_

- La chanson est nul...

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas chanter mon pauvre petit Sasuke! Lui répliquais-je.

- Je ne suis pas à toi, me dit-il avec un regard_ légèrement_ meurtrier.

- Chaton! Sasuke est méchant avec moi!, hurlais-je comme un gros bébé en gesticulant avec mes bras en direction de Naruto.

- Chaton? S'écria Sasuke et Draco en même temps.

- Bah ouais, ces moustaches son comme celles des chats! Bon, maintenant, préparons les effectifs!, dis-je une fois que la troupe de zigotos qu'on était fut arrivé à la volière.

- C'n'est pas toi qui décide Potter!

- Malfoy à raison, démocratie!

- Vous voulez votez, demanda Hermione aux serpentards.

- OUI!, hurla Blaize.

- Double sens ta réponse, criée comme sa, mais bref, ceux qui vote pour Harry comme chef de décrassage de volière?

Ron, Hermione, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Yamanaka, Sakura (wtf?) et même Gaara (ce qui lui valu un «traître» de Sasuke)... Ce qui revient à dire que j'ai la majorité des votes!

Qui est-ce qui à dit que ce n'était pas équitable que je lui fous un _silencio _bien placé? Parfait, il me semble aussi que je n'ai rien entendu! Quand les gryffons son majoritaire, les serpents se terrent! Tiens, ce n'est pas pire comme dicton!

- Bon les ninjas, vous savez nettoyer avec des objets moldus? Oui, parfait, on va vous jumelez avec les sangs pur incompétents!

- Chef Tyrannique! (ce cher Blaize...)

- ... Parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment nettoyer. On va mélanger sang pur, ninja, sang mêlé et né moldu!

Tous acquiescèrent, même les serpy (à contre cœur je vous l'accorde, mais ils ont approuvé quand même, je suis un géni!)

- Naruto avec Sasuke, débarrassez nous de la volaille! Sakura, Ino, Hermione, avec les spatules, vous allez décoller la merde du côté droit sur le sol. Ri pas Blaize parce qu'avec Lee et Chôji vous allez faire le côté gauche! Kiba et Ron... ramassez la merde avec les balais... non Ron pas ces balais là! Vous en profiterez pour ramasser la poussière! Gaara Malfoy et moi, on va passer avec des nettoyants!

- Chef oui chef!

Et tous partirent à leur tâche! Ce qui revient à dire :

Que Naruto hurle en faisant de grand geste (nous perçant les tympans en passant) pendant que Sasuke se verni les ongles et se coupe les cuticules... que de virilité!

Que Sakura et Hermione hurle que c'est dégueulasse pendant qu'Ino sculpte des fleurs dans la merde de perruche (étrange quand même. _C'est toi qui dit sa?_ Rooh, ça va j'ai compris!)

Que Blaize se plante une spatule à gratter dans l'œil, que Chôji chante «_Rainning Man_» pendant que Lee hurle : «Je finirai premier sinon je devrais donner un shampooing à Snape!» (Ce qui fit accélérer les filles)

Que Kiba et Ron partent une compétition de qui est-ce qui balais le plus vite.

Que Gaara calcule la quantité qu'un être humain normal moyen peu ingurgiter de savon avant que le mouvement de péristaltisme ne l'amène dans l'estomac et que celui-ci ;a cause du brassage, ne créer trop de bulles! Que Draco regarde la vadrouille avec dégoût en marmonnant : « je ne touche pas à ça, cousin germain de Dumbledore et parenté à Hagrid par alliance!»

Mine de rien, on avance très vite!

X

_**Poudlard corrompue?**_

_Le 2 septembre, le lendemain de la veille de la rentrée, j'ai reçue une invitation du _

_Dumbledore lui-même pour le diner._

_Mais lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande salle, elle était plongée dans ce que les moldus appellent de «_la musique» _satanique qui incitait toute la population poudlarienne à faire une danse de rite ancien de magie noire._

_Le rite était mené par les professeurs et le directeur en personne! _

_Ceux-ci étaient en costume. _

_(Cuir blanc, chapeau qui couvre les yeux, par contre, le costume ne couvrait que l'essentiel!) _

_Le pire mes chers lecteurs, c'est que le corps enseignant avait réussi à embarqué les élèves dans leur rite! _

_Comment pourrons-nous tolérez tant de débauche dans la meilleur école du monde sorcier? _

_Comment pourrons-nous rester les yeux fermé face à ceux qui on en main l'avenir, nos enfant? _

_Dumbledore serait-il corrompu? _

_Rita Skeeter! _

La Gazette du sorcier était arrivé se matin par hiboux et faisait maintenant la une des commérages de tout genre :

Est-ce que Dumbledore serait finalement du côté de Celui-dont-le-non-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé (CDLNNDPEP pour les intimes) et veille à faire de futur Mangemort avec les élèves de Poudlard?

À quoi pouvait bien servir le rite que nous avait fait faire les professeurs auquel seulement Harry Potter et Chôji Akimichi on été épargné?

Est-ce que Dumbledore est gay?

... Est-ce qu'il va enfin avoir des ramens au menu de poudlard?

- Naruto! N'interromps pas ma narration!

- Rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeen *état végétatif*

Les gars et moi étions assis à la table des serpentards (on a été... _très bien_... accueilli!) Et on lisait la gazette. Sincèrement, Moi et Chôji on bombait le torse tellement on était fier de notre coup! Vous auriez du voir la face de Dumbledore! Elle valait Gringotts au complet plus les êtres non identifié qui se nomme gobelins, qui se trouvent à l'intérieur! Elle ressemblait à ... D= ... (bon je ne sais pas si sur sa va marcher mais sinon, imaginez un bonhomme quelconque avec le bouche en D...lol)

- Allez les mecs, c'est quoi le premier cours?

- DCFM avec S.M.

- Dumby ne nous l'a pas présenté après la répartition!

- D'après ce qu'on en dit dans les toilettes des filles, il est super beau, nous renseigna Malfoy.

- C'est un homme alors... mais tu faisais quoi dans les toilettes des filles?

- Privé Potter!

Je lui tirai la langue avant d'en revenir sur mon assiette : tartine à la confiture de pêche. J'adore les pêches, c'est un fruit tellement joyeux, on peu pas être malheureux en mangeant une pêche! Non discutable point barre!

- Bon matin étudiants de poudlard! J'ai malencontreusement oublié de vous mentionné que nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal! Malheureusement, la majorité d'entre vous l'on déjà rencontré. Normalement je suis sensé vous le présenté mais il reste introuvable pour l'instant!

Est-ce seulement mon esprit qui débloque ou le Sénilo dit les répliques justes au bon moment?

- Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que des enseignants provenant de Konoha vont venir aider le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Soyez indulgent!

Mais pourquoi regarde-t-il dans _notre_ direction? Je suis sur que les Ninja-T (ninja teachers) doivent se méfier aussi des poufsouffles! Oh oui! Ils cachent bien leur jeu les poufsouffles!

- On y va en cours oui ou merde?

Hermione, sa patience et les cours! Sans faire le moindre commentaire, je me levai et fis signe aux gryffy's de me suivre. Malfoy nous regarda un sourcil hausser avant de hausser les épaules. Seuls Chôji et Gaara nous suivirent. Je vis dans le regard de S'ass-uke l'intrépide de la jalousie. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de passer mon bras autour des épaules de Naruto. Celui-ci vint aussitôt s'y blottir, m'arrachant un sourire attendri malgré moi.

X

Je _hais _le nouveau prof! Rectification... je_ hais_ les personnes qui arrivent en retard! Ça fait presque une heure qu'on attend sur le bord de la foutue porte de cours!

_Calmos 'Ryry, ça fais seulement quinze minutes! _

Roooh! Toi, tu la ferme!

_Je fais ce que je veux! _

Et sur cette magnifique remarque très mature, ce qui me sert de conscience se mit à chanter du ACDC à tue tête en faisant exprès pour avoir des vocalises de casseroles!

**Aloooooors :**

**- qui est le nouveau professeur? (bonne chance pour le trouver xD)**

**- va-t-il enfin avoir des ramens sur le menue de Poudlard?**

**- Dumbledore est-il gay ?(**_of course..._**)**

**- Allez-vous laissez des reviews?**

**- Est-ce que le chapitre est potable? **

**Sur ce, au plaisir de vous revoir! **

**Lord-Crazy-Snape!**


	5. ou comment magasiner un grand frère

Quand Dumby se Mari

**Merci à ceux et celles qui nous ajoute dans leurs histoires favorites ou leurs alertes. **

**Je tiens d'abord à dire que j'adore les hamsters et que je suis accro à la caféine!**

**Oui! Je l'ai dis, c'est le premier pas vers l'acceptation de soi! Lol j'me la ferme! **

**IMPORTANT : dans la petite histoire, le bleuet est une myrtille! Pas une quelconque chose empoisonnée! C'est un joli fruit bleu, rond, et dodu! **

**Merci à animophilenrose pour sa review! J'en ai longuement discuté avec Peroxiidee (l'autre auteure) et je me suis quasiment fait pendre pour avoir envisagé une autre possibilité que Draco et Harry dans leur propre rôle! T-T au secourt, c'est une dictature! Alors, bon chapitre et dis moi ton avis :D**

**Chapitre QUATRE**

Ou comment magasiner un grand-frère 

- Il était une fois une tomate et un bleuet qui se promenaient sur un fil électrique...

- Un fils elliptique?

- ... Tout à coup le bleuet de mis à chanter et la tomate à danser. Elles faisaient un rituel indien pour invoquer la paix dans le monde des fruits et légumes. Malheur et bonhomme de neige, ils s'étaient trompés de danse! Alors, une crevette qui passait par là se transforma en brocoli!

- Qu'est-ce que la crevette foutait sur le fils elliptique?

- Se fut alors la crevette-brocoli, furibonde, qui invoqua le dieu des crustacés. La Mangouste-shaman! Lorsque la Mangouste-shaman vit qu'un de ses disciples avait été transformé en vegetable, elle transforma le bleuet et la tomate en palmier et en noix de coco...

- Est-ce moi ou ton «histoire» n'a carrément aucun but?

- Minute, j'y viens!... Malgré leur funeste sort, la tomate-coco et le bleuet-palmier devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde à cause de leur infortune. La leçon que la Mangouste-Shaman voulait leur faire vivre était de ne jamais faire aux autres ce que l'on ne veut pas se faire faire ET qu'il y a toujours un moyen d'être heureux!

_Mais c'est complètement débile comme fin!_

Ah! Salut Mr. Tentacules!

_Salut mon chou! _

Oh Merlin, je croirais entendre Neville!

Disons, que le prof n'est toujours pas arrivé! Donc, 'Mione a balancé un _alohomora _sur la porte du cours et on est tous entré. Voyant que tout le monde s'emmerdait ferme, j'ai décidé de divertir la classe avec mes fameuses histoires à deux balles!

- Mais c'est quoi des Fils Elliptique?

- Des fils électriques Blaize... C'est moldu, c'est le truc qui pendouille dans les airs accroché à des cures dents qui conduit l'électricité!

- Qui conduit quoi?

Par Dumby en Slip! Je souriais à l'innocent... pardon, Blaize... hey! Je l'appelle comme je veux, c'est MA tête!

_Notre tête mon castor! _

Pitié!

Je me tournai alors vers les serpentards qui affichaient des têtes de demeuré. Je décidai alors de leur faire un cours d'initiation moldue!

Je pris une craie et commença à faire un schéma au tableau du parcours de l'électricité. Partant d'une centrale pour se rendre jusqu'au grille-pain (encore là, il a fallut que je leur explique c'est quoi un grille-pain!)

Toujours est-il que je leur parlais comme je parlerai à des enfants de trois ans. Le meilleur c'est qu'ils m'écoutaient tellement attentivement que je me croirai dieu!

_Mais dieu tu n'es pas! _

Sa y est, ma conscience parle comme maître Yoda!

_Vengeance que conscience apportera, toi, prendre garde il faudra!_

POUF!

- !

Un balai vient juste de se matérialiser à mes côtés! Bouddha! J'ai crié comme une fille! Attendez un instant, depuis quand les balais sa se téléportent?

- Yop! Désolé du retard, j'ai croisé une plante qui s'était égaré alors du coup j'ai pensé que je pourrai faire ma bonne action de l'année...

- KAKA-SENSEI!

- Naruto!

Bonne nouvelle! Ou mauvaise, c'est vous qui voyez... le balai, c'est un être humain! Du moins, je crois... Il pense donc il est?

Il avait les cheveux argentés, tous penchés du même côté, comme s'il aurait resté à lire quelque chose sur sa galerie pendant un ouragan et que ses cheveux étaient resté incliné depuis.

- VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS ÊTRE À L'HEURE UNE SEULE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE!

- Naru, arrête de te décrochez les cordes vocales, sa sert juste à nous défoncé les tympans!

- Il a raison Naruto, et j'ai déjà été à l'heure dans ma vie, lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Iruka-san!

- Ne touche pas à 'Ruka-San!

- Putain quelle ambiance de gueule de bois!

Un mec vient juste de passer le cadre de porte avec les bras chargé de parchemin, de bidule étrange. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ses cheveux lui arrivaient au début des épaules et étaient légèrement ondulé. Étrangement il me rappelait quelqu'un...

- Désolé les mômes, hier ma bouteille de Whisky m'avais faites du pied, alors j'ai pas pu résister. Évidemment, ma humble personne s'était réveillé attend, mais comme par hasard, au moment de me rendre en cours, j'ai croisé un palmier qui s'était perdue alors j'ai voulu...

- On nous l'a déjà sortie celle-là.

- Bordel...

Il alla rejoindre le balai devant la classe et par l'occurrence, moi aussi. Quand je le vis de proche, mon cœur manqua un battement. Il était magnifique. Son visage était parfait, tout comme son corps et sa démarche, ses yeux étaient gris et il... gris?

- SIRIUS?

- Harry?

Oh bordel de putain de bordel de merlin de merde! Pourquoi mon parrain était dans ma classe de DCFM? Me dites-pas que c'est lui le professeur!

- Bon maintenant, que tout le monde est présent, tu retourne à ta place mon petit 'Ryry et tu m'écoutes!

_Je l'aime bien ton parrain! _

Ferme là toi et t'es tentacules!

Je m'assis entre Naruto et Sauce-Uke, ce qui me valut un grand sourire et un regard particulièrement noir! Bah quoi? Le petit corbeau n'avait qu'à s'asseoir_ à côté_ s'il voulait la place!

- Bon, je suis bel et bien Sirius Black. Mais pour vous, c'est Sir Sirius Marcetillo! Ne surtout pas oublié l'accent sur le «o» à la fin, sinon sa gâche tout l'accent et le style! Oui mon ancienne vocation était d'être un Serial Killer, non je ne me suis pas enfuis d'Askaban, oui je suis votre nouveau prof de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal!... et le plus important des points, t'es qui toi?

Mais quel manque de tact! À la fin de son monologue, il s'était retourné vers le balai et l'avait pocké avec son majeur.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, répondit-il, amusé. Je suis de konoha et mon m'a assigné à la matière...

- Ah... Perfecto!

Mais quel accent merdique! Depuis quand mon parrain essaye d'entrer dans la mafia italienne à poudlard?

Ouch! Qui est-ce qui vient de me défigurer avec un morceau de parchemin?

_On fait quoi ce soir? T'es libre? _

_R+K+L+B+B#1+S _

Le mot venait de Ron, Kiba, Lee, Blaize, Babouin numéro un (Draco...) et Sakura (elle s'est infiltré dans nos cours)... Que pourrait-on faire ce soir?

_Oui je suis libre, j'en ai pas la moindre idée! Si on regardait un film? _

_Ry_

- Moi aussi je veux participer!, me chuchota Naruto, qui, avait lu le mot, je regarda à ma droite et Flash-ok (Sasuke...) me fit signe que lui aussi. Je rajoutai leur signature sur le parchemin tout fripé.

Je me retournai pour voir s'ils avaient bien reçu le morceau de conversation. Kiba et Ron m'on fait des signes positifs avec les pouces en l'air tandis que Draco et Blaize, seulement un regard entendu.

X

C'est fou comment un cours qui commence mal peu finir tout aussi mal! J'ai un mal de tête vraiment effrayant. Les autres et moi ont est installé dans le parc. Je suis couché dans l'herbe à côté de Ron et Kiba. Ma tête est sur les cuisses de Naruto et il me joue dans les cheveux. Je pense que je l'ai entendue murmurer quelque chose dans le genre de : « Plus décoiffé que ceux de Kiba...»

- Mon père a été au ministère de la magie hier...

- Ron ton père y travaille!

- C'est pas ça l'important, c'était juste pour avoir une bonne intro. Toujours est-il que tout le monde ne parlent que de l'article portant sur la corruption du Senilo!

- Ouaip, j'ai parlé à Shikamaru hier et eux aussi ils ont reçu l'article!, nous informa Chôji entre deux bouchés de chips.

- C'est qui Shikamaru et tu peu pas arrêter de manger?

- Désolée 'Mione, c'est mes hormones!

Mon cul ouais! Décidant que ma pose était inconfortable, je me déplaçai pour que mes jambes soit sur naruto et ma tête sur les cuisses à Draco, qui était juste à côté. Il ne dit rien mais j'aurai donné la tête de Snape à couper que je l'ai vu sourire!

- T'engraisse sur place là! Tien je suis sur que tu viens de prendre 2 kilos juste à penser au calamar du lac!

- Calamar?

Je vis Hermione soupirer et se lever pour aller se fracasser le crâne sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche sous les rires de Ron et Blaize.

Sasuke était assis non loin et arrachait des morceaux d'herbes qui se trouvaient à porté de ses mains. Il avait l'air songeur.

- Né S'ass-Uke, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? T'a l'air tout trognon.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de me parler comme on parle à un gosse de quatre ans, sa irait déjà mieux!

- Désolé mec, dis-je sans le paraître le moins du monde.

- Tu t'inquiète parce que t'a peur que l'article se soit rendu jusqu'à dans ta baraque?

- M'ouais...

Mieux vaut pas poser de question. Déjà que le Sharingan-man commençai enfin à paraître décontracté en notre présence (parce que la version avec le balai dans le cul (non pas Kakashi) était pas vraiment le top...)

- C'est l'heure d'aller diner...

- Yeah!, cria Kiba, Ron et (évidemment) Chôji!

Ce fut donc en gambadant joyeusement qu'on arriva dans la grande salle... Je commence à être vraiment las d'appeler la Grande Salle «grande salle»... quel manque d'imagination. Alors ce soir, je renomme la grande salle : Helsalgoro! Pour Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle! Voilà ce qui est plus original!

- À quelle table on s'assit?

- Pourquoi pas celle des professeurs?

À peine l'hypothèse émise que la table des profs s'allongea magiquement à la surprise de tous. Apparemment, Poudlard avait apprécié que je renomme la Grande Salle!

Ce fut alors victorieusement que nous nous installâmes à l'illustre table sous le regard plus qu'amusé et complice du directeur.

- Ici aussi y'a pas de ramen!

- Tiens!

- Merci Sasuke-chan!

Je pense que c'est la première fois que je vois un Uchiha rougir!

_C'est la première fois espèce de cave! _(synonyme de con)

Pas grave, là Draco, Blaize et moi (les personnes les plus proches) nous nous regardâmes avant de respectivement : prendre un calendrier, envoyé un hibou à la gazette et prendre une photo!

- Nah mais je vais vous tuer!

- Dommage que le moment où il était tout mimi soit passé si vite, soupira Blaize.

- C'est toujours émouvant de voir ses enfants grandir, continuais-je.

- Et dire que hier, je le voyais faire ses premiers pas et dire ses premiers mots, termina Draco, faussement ému.

D'un commun accord, Draco me pris dans ses bras. Je cachais ma tête dans son coup, faisant semblant de pleurer et Blaize tapotait gentiment l'épaule de Draco en signe de réconfort.

- Morph...

Les autres riaient comme des dégénérés du bulbe. Naruto était tout rouge tellement il rigolait. Malheureusement pour nous, les yeux de l'Uchiha étaient devenus tout rouges avec des taches noires dedans (pardon, des _virgules_).

- Vous allez tous crever dans d'atroce souffrance. _Milles Oise... _

- SASU-CHAAAAAAN!

Pouf! (J'aime le bruit...) Pouf... Pouf... Pouf!

Toute une suite de Pouf! Environ sept ou huit...

Au milieu de la Helsalgoro, neuf personnes habillées d'un drap noir avec des nuages rouges dessus se tenaient devant nous. (Devinez qui c'est!)

- SASU-CHAN ONT EST VENU TE SAUVER DE LA PERVERTION! TIENS BON NOUS SOMMES ARRIVÉS!

- Tobi est un gentil garçon!

-hm.

- _Est-ce que je mange les poufsouffles ou les gryffondors?_ Y'a même pas de jonquille dans la salle!

- Nyah! Je me coupe les veines et sa fais maaaaal!

- J'espère que le voyage vaut la peine, parce que ça coûte cher!

- J'ai soif, je veux de l'eau, je me déshydrate!

Mais c'est quoi cette bande de tarer total?

La bande de tarer en question de tenait au milieu de la salle. Il y avait un clone de Sasuke, mai sen plus grand et en plus beau (c'est lui qui avait crié). Une blonde manucuré l'air de dire : «je m'en fou». Un être hyperactif avec un masque plus que ringard. Un être non identifié à moitié plante, à moitié bouffon. Un Masochiste aux cheveux blancs. Un genre de requin à la peau bleue et des branchies sur les joues. Un maniaque des piercings et une pro de l'origami.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sasuke soupirer et se cogner la tête contre la table, Naruto soudain rétrécir sur sa chaise, Les autres ninjas se mettre en position de défense et prendre subtilement quelques armes.

- Allons, allons, messieurs, un peu de calme, tenta de raisonner Sénilo-Master, mais, à peine qu'il eut formulé sa phrase qu'un oiseau en papier vola jusque dans sa barbe et explosa.

- Espèce de vieux bouffons tout poilu! Espèce de gros morceaux de viande avariée! Sexiste! Tu vois pas qu'il y a une fille, moi, dans cette organisation de dératé de merde! Espèce de vieux couillard conservateur! Et tu ne me sorts pas l'excuse que c'est le masculin qui remporte parce que sinon je vais te faire exploser!

He bien! La fille aux cheveux bleus avait littéralement fait exploser nos tympans! Et encore, ce n'est qu'un doux synonyme, mes pauvres oreilles!

- C'est qui eux, chuchota Ron dans mon oreille.

Malheureusement, pour lui (et pour nous par l'occasion) les dératés aux nuages avaient entendu. Ce fut alors le chef qui prit la parole :

- Pardonnez nous pour cette interruption de ce qui devait être un très ennuyeux dîner. Je me présente, je me nomme Itachi Uchiha. Membre de l'organisation matrimoniale Akatsuki. Grand frère adoré et idolâtré de Sasuke-kun.

- Hm. L'Akatsuki est une organisation criminelle, pas matrimoniale! J'suis Deidara. Hm! Ceux qui disent que je suis une gonzesse, je les éclate dans toutes les règles de l'art, compris? Hm.

- Tobi est un gentil petit garçon!

- Boujouuuur! Je suiiiiis Hidan! Si vous faites pas ce que jeeeeee dis, je vous massacre avec tellement de joiiiiie que vous serrez moooort avant de diiiiiire : Jashin!

- Kakuzu. Me faites pas chier.

- Kisame, ceux qui disent que les poissons ont une mémoire de trois secondes, je les tues. Salut, je m'appelle Kisame, ceux qui disent que les poissons ont une mémoire de...

- _Je suis un meurtrier!_ Allô! Moi, je m'appelle Zetsu, approcher moi pas trop, sinon je vais vous manger! 

_- _Sasori...

- Konan...

Après cette petite présentation, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se sont assit en cercle et on commencé à méditer.

_T'y connais rien, ils réalignent leurs chakras et purifie leurs auras pour que leurs chi soit purifié! _

Mr. Tentacules! Je te prierais d'arrêter de m'interrompre quand je pense! Sa vas faire quand même, j'peux même plus¸ être tranquille dans ma tête!

_Mwuahahah! Je suis sadique! _

_-_ Que celui qui est en pleine conversation intégrale avec sa conscience, Mr. Tentacules, arrête de penser si fort!

- Je fais ce que je veux!

Itachi s'avança dans la rangé de table pour venir faire la statue devant moi. C'est ma conscience et mes pensés! Bon j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi du tout avant de répondre. Saleté de lavage de cerveau gryffondorien!

- Qui es-tu manant, présente-toi à mon illustre personne, dit le zigoto en regardant Draco.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait!, répliqua justement blondie.

- Pas toi, est-ce que t'a une conscience qui s'appelle Mr. Tentacules?

- Nah...

- Le problème, c'est qu'Itachi, est à moitié aveugle!

- Haha c'est pas la pêche!

- _Sharingan_!

-_ Rasengan_!

- _Kinjutsu_!

La scène se déroula tellement vite qu'elle se déroula au ralenti devant mes yeux (surement ceux de quelques autres, mais c'est moi qui conte, donc fermez-là derrière!). Instantanément après la réplique de Ron, Itachi avait invoqué le truc des verres de contacts. Probablement prêts à décapiter mon amie. Naruto avait alors réagis au quart de tours et avait sorti un truc plein de vents de sa main. Après son incantation, un genre d'éclair mauve et vert avait passé pour atterrir sur Sasuke. (Une des première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom!)

- Sasuke-kuuuun!

- Bah les pattes de mon petit frère tout mimi et tendre et adoré le pédophile!

Tous les élèves de poudlard pouvaient maintenant admirer un combat entre un Sasuke-amélioré et un... une drag queen?

- Oroshimaru, siffla Naruto, avec une étrange vague de sueur orange.

_Une aura! Pas de la sueur sombre crétin! _

Ferme-là je suis lumineux!

**Voilà voilou! **

**J'espère vous revoir aux prochains chapitres et que vous laisserez vos commentaires! **

**Lord-Crazy-Snape**


	6. Ou comment devenir ministère de la magie

Quand Dumby se Mari

**Voilà déjà un autre chapitre de l'épique aventure de nos héros favoris. Ou pas...**

**Bref, je tiens à vous dire que : - C'est pas facile faire une tarte au pomme**

**- Que je ne sais pas du tout c'est quoi des «**hits» (quelqu'un peu me le dire? Plz!?)

**- C'est quoi la différence entre un soupçon et une pincé? **

**Merci à Vp007 pour sa review et oui je sais, j'écris pas super bien u_u'' mais j'essaie de m'améliorer! Ta review ma vraiment faite chaud au cœur! J'espère que tu va aimer la suite! **

**Animophilenrose, gros câlin** **pour ta review (mon ordi reconnaît maintenant ton nom!) J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre! Merci aussi aux autres qui nous ont donner leur avis! **

**Ou comment amorcer une désintox**

_- Oroshimaru, siffla Naruto. _

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction m'appris qu'il avait l'air furieux et apeuré. Le regard de Sasuke oscillait entre Naruto et Oroshimaru, il avait l'ai inquiet et enragé. Les ninjas présent semblaient tous aussi outré que l'Uchiha. Les sorciers ne savait pas qui cet Oroshimaru représentait, mais ils pouvaient ressentir le danger.

Oroshimaru? C'est ça le nom du drag queen? Quel manque d'originalité! Je suis sur que ce sont ceux qui on nommé Helsalgoro qui lui on trouver un nom. Ou simplement ses parents qui ne voulaient vraiment pas un enfant, alors ils lui ont donné le nom le plus affreux au monde après «Voldemort».

Le drag queen se tenait devant la table des profs. Encerclé par l'Akatsuki et les sorciers. Dumbledore s'était levé dans le but de perdre un peu de calorie... pardon, quelques kilos. Merde, non sérieux, le Sénilo avait l'air vraiment furieux!

_- Je me fou de ton avis Lucius! J'aurai le garçon! _

Un combat faisait rage devant moi. Oroshimaru était apparu avec beaucoup de ninja. La majorité devait avoir mon âge, sauf qu'ils avaient quelques choses d'étrange. Quelque chose qui se sent, mais qui ne se voient pas. Comme quand on n'as plus d'âme.

Les membres de l'organisation criminelle protégeaient les élèves avec des techniques différentes et propres à chacun. On voyait les élèves de septièmes et de sixièmes années lancées des sorts pour contrattaquer. Quelques cinquièmes assez courageux s'essayaient.

Les sorts et les juutsus fusaient de partout. Les Professeurs combattaient l'assaut des ninjas ennemis. Mcgonagall avait des flammes géantes qui sortaient de sa baguettes et son chignon d'habitude si serré était tout défait. Slughorn se promenait dans la bataille et lançais des fioles de potions sur les assaillants. Plutôt efficaces! Surtout quand un mec aux cheveux blancs et des lunettes ringardes fut couvert de furoncle! (Kabuto...)

Snape faisait apparaître des images de Dumby en slip dans l'esprit des personnes qu'il pouvait atteindre (majoritairement tout le monde)

Chourave lançait ses pots de mandragore avec des cris d'indien de la pampa.

Trelawney balançait ses tasses de thés avec précision et férocité, je n'aurai jamais cru cela d'elle!

- _Bientôt je te le dit, très bientôt nous pourrons célébrez ma victoire..._

_- Mais, my Lord, nous devrons peut-être atte..._

_- ASSEZ! Nous attaquerons dans les semaines à venir!_

Ah. Putain. De. Merde. Ma cicatrice me brulait, on aurait dit que quelqu'un m'ouvrait le front pour verser du jus de citron sur la plaie. C'est Hermione qui ne va pas être contente! Voldemort à réussi à entrer dans mon esprit de nouveau.

- ONT VAS TOUS CREVER! PLANQUEZ-VOUS!

Oups, j'ai peut-être crié à voix haute. Au moins le combat à arrêter.

- Bon, toi le drag queen, pourquoi t'attaque comme un con, l'endroit le plus sécuritaire d'Angleterre?

- Je sssssssais pas.

- Bon, information générale. Voldy va attaquer le château dans les jours prochains. Donc, Oroshimaru, tu débarrasse avec tes trucs modifiés qui ressemble à des humains et tu vas aller t'allier à Voldy. DEHORS!

- Mais... Ferme là et dégage, sinon je te jure que Voldy paraîtra beau à côté de toi!

- ... Il est où ce Voldemorrrrrrrt?

- C'est Voldemort et tu le trouveras à l'aide de Google Map, recherche avec « repère-de-mangemort-en-puissance-travestie-avec-un-nom-de-merde» je pense que tu trouveras.

- Mercccccccccccccccci...

Et il disparue en un pouf.

Eh bah voilà! Ça ne prend pas la tête à Papineau pour régler un problème diplomatique. Je devrais peut-être me lancer en politique...

Votez Potter, pour un avenir avec du sel dans le beurre!

Ou pas...

_Léger changement de personnage..._

_POV Narutoto chéri_

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Le sang irriguait mon cerveau (oui j'en ai un) et mes pieds en mêmes temps. Mon Dieu!

Quand j'ai vu Oroshimaru-sensei débarquer avec Kabuto Inc. J'ai eu la chienne de ma vie.

Bon ok, peut-être pas, mais après le débarquement des troupes à Poudlard, l'Akatsuki, le manque de ramen, je suis sur les nerfs.

Lorsque que j'ai voulu aller me battre avec les autres, Sasuke, qui était resté assis bien calmement sur son jolie petit cul, m'a retenue et m'a soufflé de ne rien faire. Les sorciers avaient la situation en main.

Je veux bien croire qu'il est le descendant des Uchiha, une des plus prestigieuses familles qui pètent plus haut que son cul et bla bla bla... Mais quand même, son diagnostic, il peut se le foutre ou je pense!

Il y avait l'Akatsuki qui formait une protection aux élèves. Quelques uns lançaient des sorts, mais peu arrivaient à toucher leur cible. Il y avait un gros professeur bedonnant qui courrait partout en balançant des grenades. Une vieille folle qui à une haleine d'enfer à voir le feu qui en sort. Le graisseux qui semblait exercer un genjuutsu sur plusieurs personnes. Il y avait aussi la grand-mère qui lançait des plantes sur n'importe qui, attirant l'attention de Zetsu.

Oui, ils ont la situation bien en main...

Quand j'allais essayer de me relever, Sasuke me pris la main et me força à redescendre et à bien m'assit confortablement sur le banc. Putain je ne suis pas une gonzesse!

- ON VA TOUS CREVEZ! PLANQUEZ-VOUS!

Harry, qui était resté lui aussi assis (courageux tu dis?) et venait de gueuler comme... comme Tsunade qui panique parce qu'elle n'a pu d'alcool.

À côté de lui, Weasley et Granger le regardait bizarrement, l'un avec incompréhension et l'autre en colère.

À peine le temps de dire « ramen » que 'Ryry avait fait débarrasser Oroshimaru. Trop fort le mec. Par contre, de ce que j'ai compris, il l'a envoyé faire une recherche sur un repère de manche-mauve avec un Voldemort sur Google Map. Finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas compris. N'empêche, il serait fort comme Hokage ou Ministère de la magie.

Votez 'Ryry pour des ramens à moitié prix!

Ou pas...

_POV de la super auteure (qui est-ce qui à ris?)_

Les semaines passèrent sans autres désagréments pour nos petits ninjas sorciers. La menace d'Oroshimaru et de Voldemort avait été écartée car le seigneur noir non chevelu avait été prévenu que le vieux sénile alias... le vieux sénile (vive l'originalité) avait été averti de son attaque pas si surprise que sa sur la vieille baraque qui faisait office d'école ancestrale.

Bientôt, le mois de septembre s'acheva. Pour laisser sa place au moi d'octobre (logique non). Le directeur annonça un bal d'halloween. McGonagall annonça qu'elle refusait d'enseigner à des crétins sans cervelles. Slughorn annonça qu'il voulait Harry pour son club merdique de slug.

Les membres de l'akatsuki élurent domicile dans les cachots, cohabitant avec Snape. Ceux-ci lui foutait la paix jusqu'à :

- Monsieur Uchiha, pourrais-je savoir si c'est vous qui n'êtes pas à la hauteur de mon cours ou mon cours qui n'est pas à votre hauteur, ÉCOUTEZ!

Ce qui lui valu tout de suite l'organisation au complet sur le dos. Pas facile de rester digne quand vous vous réveillez et quand votre cape à été colorier en orange (Tobi : pas si gentil petit garçons!), qu'il y a des trous en forme de nuage (dei : c'est de l'art!) qu'une tête vous matte dans votre douche (Zetsu : _Ne_ _pas le mangeeer_!) Qu'on vous fait pousser des branchies, que vos parchemins deviennent des grus en origami, que vos gallions disparaissent et que_ quelques _piercings vous apparaissent un peu partout sur le corps. Sans parler du pentagramme qui a été tracé sous votre lit!

Une chose que Severus Snape pouvait ajouter des choses à ne pas faire : se moquer du petit frère d'Itachi Uchiha.

Une chose qu'Itachi Uchiha ajouta sur sa liste des choses à faire, c'est bien de torturer tout le monde qui se moquera de son petit frère adoré.

Une chose que Sasuke Uchiha rajouta sur sa mince liste de chose à faire absolument dans sa vie : tuer Itachi Uchiha.

X

- T'es gros, dit Naruto en tâtant le ventre de Chôji avec son majeur.

- J'ai faim, répondit celui-ci.

- Je compatis, renifla Naru.

- Tu veux des chips?

- Non, merci, je préfère les ramens.

Notre bande était présentement étendue dans un des couloirs menant aux cachots. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et avaient décidé d'établir leur domicile et de bâtir leur campement à même le corridor et maintenant, bloquaient le passage aux braves serpentards voulant s'aventurer dans l'antre de Rogue et des Mafieux.

Je regardais Chôji et Naruto parler culinaire d'un air désespéré. Sasuke faisait de même. Draco, Blaise et Gaara jouaient au poker. Sakura, Hermione et Ino regardaient les deux accros à la bouffe d'un air critique. Lee faisait des pompes avec une seule main. Kiba et Ron s'affrontaient aux échecs.

Bientôt, les filles se levèrent. Ino et Sakura se placèrent derrière les deux zigotos affamés. Hermione, leva sa baguette et commença :

Chers sorciers sorcières, je vous annonce qu'aujourd'hui, Chôji et Naruto vont commencer un régime et une désintoxication!, annonça-t-elle, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait pour annoncer des céréales en spécial de 3 mornilles.

Désintox de quoi?, demanda le blondinet, qui apparemment, ne comprenait rien à la situation, pas blond pour rien.

De bouffe, gros beta!

NOOOOOOON!, crièrent Naruto et Chôji, en parfaite pose du tableau ou tout le monde cri avec une tête de douze pieds.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde avait compris que le régime était pour Chôji et que la désintox était pour Naruto. Désintox de ramen. Désintox de Sasuke par la même occasion! Pauvre petit Uchiha, il vas se faire botter le cul par le blondinet et cela, bien profondément… quoique je reste convaincue que c'est Naru qui va se le faire enfoncé profondément, mais ses mon avis!

Cette nouvelle ne fut pas très bien accueillit au sein des ninja. Naru et Chôji criait à l'injustice, Sakura et Ino criait à la lâcheté des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Hermione était aller se cacher derrière Ron quand elle avait sentit le chakra de notre blondinet monter en flèche! Que voulez-vous? Kyûubi aime aussi les ramens!

X

- _C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, je me nomme Giny Weasley!_

_Idiote, je ne suis pas Cho Chang!_

_Espèce de sœur raciste! c'est Lavande Brown! _

_Cela ne me dérange pas, je suis Cho Chang! _

_Merlin, elle est parfaite!_

_Trop tard mon vieux, elle sort déjà avec Cedric Diggory! _

_Quoi? Non, mais sérieusement, qui est ce foutu Cedric Diggory? _

…

Putain, Cedric, c'est à ce moment ou te mets à chanter!

Oh désolé Harry, j'avais oublier, mais tu es un vrai ami de me l'avoir rappelé!

ON REPREND!, s'égosilla Draco sur le plateau de tournage.

Finalement, Draco et moi avions décidé que les personnes de la pièce de théâtre serait mieux d'être interpréter par eux-mêmes. Donc Cedric interprète Cedric, Ron interprète Ron et ainsi de suite! Nous avons eut beaucoup de chance car toute les personnes représenté dans la pièce moldue on bien voulu nous aider! Par contre pour ce qui est des professeurs et des manche-mauves, comme le dit si bien Naruto, ils vont être interprété par des élèves. Voici donc la répartition des rôles des autres personnages :

Dumbledore : Naruto Uzumaki

Severus Rogue : Rock Lee

Voldemort : Kiba Inuzuka

Quirrel : Blaise Zabini

Mangemorts : Sakura Haruno, Crabble et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Bullstrode

Bellatrix Lestrange : Chôji Akimichi

Heureusement qu'il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de costumes pour nous-mêmes nous interpréter! Hermione et les filles s'étaient occupées de retranscrire et adapté le scénario. La troupe des serpents s'occupent des décors et nous les lions des costumes. Il est primordial de faire un costume pour Dumbledore, parce que je vois très bien Naru arrivé avec sa serpillière et sa moquette l'ors de la présentation!

Bonjours jeunes gens, comment ce passe vos répétitions?

Je me retourna de la troupe qui faisait… n'importe quoi, pour voir l'Hokage qui était venu nous rendre visite. Aussitôt, Naruto se leva de Kiba, sur lequel il s'était affalé, pour accourir vers le mari de Dumby tout en s'égosillant qu'il était le meilleur de la troupe sous les soupirs des autres habitants de Konoha, habitués.

Teme!

C'est qui que t'a traité de teme baaka?

Toi imbécile, t'es le seul à être aussi teme dans l'école!

À l'attaque!

Et s'en suivi sous nos yeux étonnés une guerre entre Sasuke et Naruto dans laquelle s'arracher les cheveux, donner un coup de point, faire une brochette avec l'autre pour un méchoui était courant… Tout d'un coup Naru mis un coup de pieds des plus puissants que j'ai vu de ma carrière d'observateur de coup de pieds dans le ventre de l'autre tête enflé aux verres de contacts rouges. L'hypermétrope des yeux ne pus retenir un cri de satisfaction et de pur plaisir… à moins que le cri aurait été de douleur… j'en doute fortement, il à une tête d'abricot louche.

Plongé dans mon analyse des sources de plaisir louches de l'Uchiha, je ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la pièce s'était soudainement obscurci. Je fut sorti de ma tête quand quelqu'un beugla :

Que tout le monde se prosterne devant moi, Itachi Uchiha, je vais faire mon entrée dans cette pièce!

… et personne bougea d'un poil…

Bien le bonjours chers loyaux sujets je suis ven…

Dégage, l'interrompit Sasuke.

Bien le bonjour à toi aussi petit frère! Je vais très bien, c'est tout naturel de t'en inquiéter.

Dégage, répéta-t-il, l'air plus qu'exaspérer par l'énergumène qui était sensé être son _grand_ frère.

Non, parce qu'étant ton grand frère, c'est toi, qui me doit obéissance, alors : Obéis-moi!

… Et il fut mis K.-O. par le petit frère en question.

Les jours continuèrent de passer pour le plus normalement possible pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Chôji avait perdu dix kilos en faisant le tour du terrain de quidditch chaque matin et, en s'entraînant aux quidditch comme remplaçant. Naruto avait jeté sont dévolu sur un autre plats que les ramens : les patates en purées!

**Voilà Voilou!**

**Je sais qu'il est plus petits que les autres et qu'il est… très en retard! Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux en avoir un, un peut plus petit que rien du tout! Vos avis?**

**Lord-Crazy-Snape**


	7. Ou comment manipuler un Hokage

Quand Dumby se Marie

Yop Yop Yop! Hello! Voici le septième chapitre de l'histoire!

Merci aux reviews et aux lecteurs!

On vous aime groooooos!

Nous faisons de notre mieux pour écrire et on est désolées du décalage entre les chapitres!

Chapitre Six.

Où comment manipuler un Hokage

- Demain c'est l'halloween, demain c'est l'halloween! Demain c'est l'halloween! Dem..

- Ferme-là Naruto!, beugla Ron, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre le blondinet crier et courir partout dans la salle commune!

- Anikiiii, le méchant roux à été méchant avec moi!

Et Naruto abandonna sa tâche de convertir tout le monde à l'halloween pour aller se cacher derrière moi, qui était tout tranquille entrain de mater le calamar à travers une fenêtre.

Aller chaton, tu le sais bien qu'il ne le fait pas exprès..

Il fait quand même peur…

Naru… t'as pas peur du psychopa… de Gaara, mais ta peur de Ronald?

bah oui… j'ai pas combattu l'akatsuki, passez les épreuves de sélection, je ne me suis pas entraîner avec lui. Avec Gaara-chan oui!

Ron parti bouder dans son coin, ses la première fois qu'il faisait peur à quelqu'un. Sa doit être dur pour le moral… Au moins, le rouquin se dit qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant que Rogue. Rien n'est plus effrayant que Rogue. Rien. Même pas Voldemort. Voldemort suce comparé à un Rogue des cachots en furie ou qui gambade pour aller donner des retenues.

Tous eurent un frison de dégoût remontant la colonne vertébrale lorsque Ron leur fit par de ses pensées.

Mec, t'as un problème pour avoir un fixe ainsi sur Rogue, lui fit par Neji.

Le calamar sorti ses tentacules au soleil pour se les réchauffées.

c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il fait particulièrement chaud pour la fin octobre. On s'était tous habillé légèrement. Chemises ouvertes, jupes, même des shorts. Une légère brise soufflait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, rafraîchissant les couloirs éloignés au cœur du château.

Je jetai un regard sur notre groupe hétéroclite. Depuis l'arrivé des ninjas, la composition de notre groupe ses beaucoup modifié. Il y avait premièrement la paix entre les serpents et les gryffons. Ensuite le rapprochement des troupes et pour finir la complicité que chacun avait avec les autres membres du groupe.

Tout le monde s'entendait avec tout le monde. Comme si on s'était toujours connus. C'était vraiment plaisant et réconfortant comme sensation.

Haaaaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?, fit une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sirius apparut en trottant joyeusement, suivit d'une vieille limace. Il trotta jusqu'au groupe, suivit de près par la limace qui s'avérait être un homme.

Bonne nouvelle pour vous les mômes! Le vieux dirlo à décider de vous envoyer regarder la pièce de théâtre!

Sérieux?, firent les filles, heureuses de partir du château puant et remplis d'hommes pré-pubères et puérils.

Les dit hommes pré-pubères et puérils faisaient une danse de la victoire avec beaucoup de passion et d'acharnement.

Sirius rigola en nous voyant faire les cons. L'homme-limace nous regardait bizarrement.

Bien entendue, mon collègue et moi allons vous y escorter professionnellement et en toute sécurité…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les mots «professionnellement » et «sécurité » dans la même phrase, et phrase prononcer par Sirius nous rendirent tous plus que méfiant.

Et puis c'est qui ton collègue?

Je me présente, dans toute sa splendeur et pour vous en exclusivité mesdames! Célèbre écrivain, l'un des Sannins Légendaires, ancien disciple de Sandaime Hokage! Je fut le maître du Yondaime Hokage et même l'Akatsuki ne veut pas se battre contre moi!

Et il prit un pose étrange avec un sourire colgate et des confettis qui sortirent dont ne sait ou...

Et la foule applaudit et les filles s'évanouirent devant tant de charisme et sex-appeal… Non attendez, il y a juste les bruits du ventre de Chôji…

On vas manger?

Ouais.

Et on parti vers Helsalgoro en ignorant totalement le débile mentale qui ressemblait à une limace…

X

_Espèce de sœur raciste! c'est Lavande Brown! _

_C'est correct, je comprends sa confusion, je suis Cho Chang! _

_Merlin, elle est parfaite!_

_Trop tard mon vieux, elle sort déjà avec Cedric Diggory! _

_Quoi? Non, mais sérieusement, qui est ce foutu Cedric Diggory? _

…

Putain, Cedric, c'est à ce moment ou te mets à chanter!

Oh désolé Harry, j'avais oublier, mais tu es un vrai ami de me l'avoir rappelé!

ON REPREND!, s'égosilla Draco sur le plateau de tournage.

Finalement, Draco et moi avions décidé que les personnes de la pièce de théâtre serait mieux d'être interpréter par eux-mêmes. Donc Cedric interprète Cedric, Ron interprète Ron et ainsi de suite! Nous avons eut beaucoup de chance car toute les personnes représenté dans la pièce moldue on bien voulu nous aider! Par contre pour ce qui est des professeurs et des manche-mauves, comme le dit si bien Naruto, ils vont être interprété par des élèves. Voici donc la répartition des rôles des autres personnages :

Dumbledore : Naruto Uzumaki

Severus Rogue : Rock Lee

Voldemort : Kiba Inuzuka

Quirrel : Blaise Zabini

Mangemorts : Sakura Haruno, Crabble et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Bullstrode

Bellatrix Lestrange : Chôji Akimichi

Heureusement qu'il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de costumes pour nous-mêmes nous interpréter! Hermione et les filles s'étaient occupées de retranscrire et adapté le scénario. La troupe des serpents s'occupent des décors et nous les lions des costumes. Il est primordial de faire un costume pour Dumbledore, parce que je vois très bien Naru arrivé avec sa serpillière et sa moquette l'ors de la présentation!

Bonjours jeunes gens, comment ce passe vos répétitions?

Je me retourna de la troupe qui faisait… n'importe quoi, pour voir l'Hokage qui était venu nous rendre visite. Aussitôt, Naruto se leva de Kiba, sur lequel il s'était affalé, pour accourir vers le mari de Dumby tout en s'égosillant qu'il était le meilleur de la troupe sous les soupirs des autres habitants de Konoha, habitués.

Très bien Monsieur, nous commencions justement à répéter pour les vocalises, intervint Draco, qui venait de nous sauver d'un autre discourt de Naruto sur le meilleur chanteur.

Mais comment il arrive à manipuler les conversations aussi habilement? Je le regardais héberlué avec un peu d'admiration dans les yeux. Il me fit un clin d'œil et il partit tranquillement avec l'Hokage lui montrer quelque décors en construction.

J'en profita pour rassembler la troupe.

Bon, je voulais vous remercier pour nous aider pour la pièce. Étant donné le temps que vous passez ici, vos notes de fin d'année seront prises en considération que vous avez passez la moitié de votre temps ici.

Que ces gentil de ta part Harry, tu devr…

Je veux aussi vous annoncez que nous avons la possibilité d'allez voir la pièce, continuais-je ignorant le Cédric-pot-de-colle-professionnel, dans le monde moldu. Nous y passerons tout un après-midi, pour ensuite souper dans un resto moldue. Nous regarderons la pièce après nous serions rentré pour le couvre-feu.

Des chuchotements parcourut alors la troupe amateur.

Qui est-ce qui serait partant?

à mon plus grand étonnement, toute la troupe voulut y aller. Même le fichu pot-de-colle-gluant-qui-me-les-casses.

Parfait, alors vous devez être dans le grand hall pour 14 heures ce jeudi.

Enthousiastes, les élèves se dispersèrent en commérant entre eux, excité par la sortie prévue pour le surlendemain…

Je soupira en passant ma main sur mon visage, me massant les tempes. Ça fait plusieurs nuits de suite que l'autre mégalomane des moldus s'amusent comme un fou et me le transmets par notre lien. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour une potion de sommeil sans rêve et sans Voldemort?

Je sorti de notre salle de pratique et commença a déambulé dans les couloirs. Au moment ou j'allais me prendre un mur tellement j'étais dans la lune, un bon samaritain me dévia de mon fabrieux destin…

« _pas fameux comme destin de finir sur un mur… _»

Monsieur Tentacules!

« _Merlin, toujours aussi loquace, mortel…_ »

Hmm… Peut-être pas finir sur un mur, mais pourquoi pas _contre_ un mur?

« _Pas faux…dis-moi, ses quoi le plus tentant entre une cuisse et une poitrine?_ »

Cuisse, pour sur. Je suis gay, alors toi aussi, conscience.

« _c'est pas parce que je suis foutu pour être ta conscience, que moi aussi j'vais aimer les bittes!_ »

Ta conscience est étrange Harry…

Mais à qui appartient cette mielleuse voix? Sûrement celui qui se tient derrière moi et qui ma sauver de mon mur-destin. Je me retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un autre mur…

« _c'est son torse imbécile!_ »

Le mur rigola en entendant Monsieur Tentacules.

Attendez, il l'_entend_?

Sasuke?

Je releva la tête et, effectivement, c'était le porteur des verres de contacts rouges-avec-des-virgules-magiques-qui-apparaissent -comme-par-magie-ces-pour-ça-qu'elles-sont-rouges- avec-des-virgules-magiques.

Lis pas dans mes pensés! c'est privé!

J'y peu rien si tu pense tellement fort! J'suis sur que même Itachi les a captés!

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe, peu content que le porteur de verres de contacts rouges-avec-des-virgules-magiques-qui-apparaissent -comme-par-magie-ces-pour-ça-qu'elles-sont-rouges- avec-des-virgules-magiques.

Ce n'est pas des verres de contacts débiles!, ricanna Sasuke en marchant vers le parc.

J'suis sur que si!

On rigola tout en se dirigeant vers le parc.

Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que je me dirige vers le parc avec Sasuke, gaiement et en rigolant?

…

J'attendis un réponse, mais apparemment, dieu est pendant son jour de congé, alors il ne répondit pas. Pourtant il ne doit pas être vraiment occupé là-haut. c'est Saint-Paul qui s'occupe de faire le doorman du paradis!

Haussant les épaules fasse au mystère de la religion catholique, je continua mon chemin vers la lisière de la forêt, suivant Sasuke.

Hey, mec, merci pour m'avoir épargné mon funeste destin!

Il haussa un sourcil, ce qui fut le seul signe d'émotions sur son visage. Putain que ce mec ressemble à Malfoy!

J'ai besoin de ton aide Harry.

X

TA TA TAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
